TimeForge
by miriti1
Summary: Ezra and Kanan fight against Darth Vader when Ezra got hurled into the past to Coruscant. Alone and confused Ezra has to understand his purpose of being in the past before it's to late. However it's not so easy when trouble seems to follow Ezra wherever he goes. Furthermore keeping his identity a secret gets increasingly difficult with suspicious Jedi and Sith in the city.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This is my first story so I'm a bit nervous so please feel free to criticise and comment how much you want. And if you think this story is bad then at least tell me why and how to improve. If you notice grammar mistakes then you could point them put so I can improve on them. Also if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story than PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: Star wars rebels and star wars the clone wars doesn't belong to me but rather with Disney and formerly Gorge Lucas.**

Erza stood at the platform at the imperial base of Lothal and gazed into the eyes of Darth Vader with his billowing cape and black mask which apparently helped him to breath from the mechanical breathing noises he emitted. Just looking at the mask sent cold shivers down his back and he felt his fear intensify. Ezra stood beside Kanan in the middle of the walkway and behind them they had the power reactor for the imperial base.

"Ezra did you set the charges" Kanan asked him calmly while he ignited his lightsaber.

"Well yea but shouldn't we get out of here and call the crew" Ezra asked nervously while also igniting his own lightsaber. He let his thumb drift down to the button where his lightsaber would shot bullets. Ezra had a bad feeling about the Sith Lord standing in front of them and the time interval it took him to deactivate his lightsaber and use his bullets would be time Vader could kill him.

The hate, fear and disgust Ezra felt from Darth Vader made his whole body go numb and cold. Ezra felt shivers go up and down his spine. If it wasn't for Kanan standing right beside him he seriously doubted he would be able to stand.

"Ezra stay behind me" Kanan moved in front protectively "be ready to run!"

"NO! Kanan I can help you, we can do this together!" Ezra would be damned if he let his master be captured again to the empire. He would fight beside Kanan even if the odds were stacked against them. Darth Vader didn't seem faced against their show of defiance and walked slowly forward on the small walkway while igniting his own deep red lightsaber. After coming forward a few meters he just stood there and looked at them through his soulless mask. Ezras heart quickened in pace and sensing the amount of malevolence Vader emitted, Ezra just wanted to get the hell away from there. Every second he stood there and faced Vader the cold sweat was breaking out on his hands and making his grip slick and Ezra had to will his legs to stoop trembling.

 _Kanan needs me I won't let him down._ Ezra thought resolutely and brought his lightsaber down pointing at Vader advancing towards them. Kanan was standing diagonally in front of him with his arm stretched out backwards in an effort to protect Ezra.

"Ezra I know you want to help but this isn't a foe we can easily defeat" Kanan quietly said while glancing backwards. Ezra became dismayed when he could see the same sort of fear and nervousness lurking behind the gaze of his master. It didn't bode well if Kanan where that scared, but no matter what they couldn't just run. Vader would easily stop and kill them when they were defenceless escaping trough the imperial base. Also if they get captured then Rex, Fulcrum and the rest of the rebellion would be in grave danger.

"I know that but we will need to do something, otherwise we are toast" Ezra replied, his eyebrows furrowed and tried to see any sort of weaknesses in Vadars façade. Naturally he didn't find anything, but even if Vadar had left himself open for attack it would only be a trap since Ezra had seen Vaders mastery of the force and lightsaber first hand.

"Ok follow my lead." With that said Kanan charged at Darth Vader and the moment his blade touched the red lightsaber it seemed almost effortless for the Sith to divert it sideways. Kanan visibly struggled to prevent Vader from overpowering him and cutting through his defences.

 _He won't stand a chance alone, I need to help him._ Ezra charged at Vader with his lightsaber held in front of him.

But when the lightsaber was close to connect, faster than Ezra could react Vader had pushed Kanan backwards while moving to block Ezras lightsaber. Ezra immediately changed tactics and brought his lightsaber up and tried a vertical swing at the Shits helmet. Vadar in retaliation used his left arm to force push him hard into the control panel behind Kanan

"EZRA" Kanan shouted and rushed at the Vader and furiously exchanged multiple blows with Vader which had no trouble keeping Kanan at bay. The control panel had cracked and buckled from the impact and hurting all over Ezra rose painfully to his feet. It was destressing that even with Kanan swinging at Vader with everything he got, Vader hadn't moved an inch from his start position. It also seemed like Vadar was toying with them and only moved his right arm to intercept Kanan blows, he hadn't yet gone on the offense.

Ezra felt his anger rise at the thought of Vader playing with them, he wouldn't even speak or goad them like he knew they were easy prey. He ran to where Kanan and Vader where fighting at the small walkway. The moment Vader reflected one of Kanan blows Ezra tried to hack at the right shoulder. It had a small chance of success but Ezra only wanted to find an opening so they could both escape. Kanan was quick on the uptake and immediately swung low at Vaders left knee. Sadly it didn't succeed since before connecting the Sith pushed Ezras blows backwards and swung at Kanans head which forced Kanan to duck backwards out of Vadars reach. Ezra took the opportunity and slashed at Vaders neck.

But at that moment Vader turned his head to look into Ezras eyes, disregarding the lightsaber aiming at his throat. That behaviour wasn't natural so the moment his blade was about to connect Ezra faltered and missed when Sith moved his head to the right, and hit him in the shoulder.

 _Shit this isn't good_. Ezra though the moment Vaders left hand shot up and enveloped Ezras throat.

Ezra tried to slash at Vaders hand and free his throat but Vader just squished harder and prevented any air from getting into Ezras lungs. Vadar used his lightsaber to slash at Ezras hand which held the lightsaber. It didn't make him drop it but it did force him to deactivate his weapon. Ezra tried to kick and hit Vader in small efforts for trying to get the air he desperately needed. Ezra could even now see small black dots forming in his vision. He was franticly clutching at his neck and tried to pry the fingers away, all the while feeling his panic rising.

 _No no, I can't pass out, we need to escape._ Ezra thought and tried to command his fingers to activate his lightsaber, but his fingers were too damaged. While he struggled Vadar effortlessly prevented Kanan to get anywhere near Ezra dangling over the pit. Kanan repeatedly tried to slash and hack at Vadar but no matter how hard or wild his swings were, Vader calmly rebutted every effort with his own red lightsaber. The Sith hadn't said a word but Ezra got a sinking feeling that he wouldn't hesitate to drop him to his death. It was also very unnerving that while he struggled to get air in his lungs Vader steadily watched him, like if he was a bug for display.

All of a sudden Darth Vader spoke in a dead mechanical voice. "Your life ends here!"

Ezras eyes widened in chock when Vader's hand released his neck and he was force pushed out into the pit. When gravity pulled Ezra downwards to his death he looked up and saw Kanan on his knees, face frozen in shock and horror with his arm stretched outwards in a vain attempt to try and rescue Ezra. With sadness in Ezras heart he understood that he was about to die but reached out his hand to try and comfort Kanan.

 _Kanan goodbye, please survive!_ Ezra though and hoped the force would deliver his message and also his feelings to Kanan. Ezra felt much sadness knowing he would die and hurt Kanan and the rest of the crew, he really hoped Kanan wouldn't blame himself and keep fighting against the empire. Ezra felt his fall speed up and he closed his eyes to the unavoidable. But then he felt a shift and all of a sudden it felt like he was sucked into a narrow hole with his body getting pulled in a thousand different directions. The pain was unbelievable and unfortunately he didn't have any control over his body so even if he wanted to curl into a small ball the only thing he could do was scream into the void while it continued to pulled in every direction. It felt like a butcher was flaying him alive and the only thing intact was his pain centre that kept pulsating brightly and signalling immense feelings of pain all over his body. Ezra shut his eyes thigh even if the only thing he could see, feel and touch was darkness and pain. It didn't really matter how long he was in that state but he could have sworn it was at least a few years.

 **Please review and tell me what you think of it, it it's bad, good or ok let me know and if you think this story sucks then point out what you dislike so I can improve on it. Also I have written a lot more than this already so I will have the next chapter out within the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay the second chapter is out.** **Oh I forgot to mention in the first chapter but the start of the story is after the events of episode 10 in season 2. Since I totally loved Ezras increase in skill and that he encountered and worked with both Ahsoka and Rex. Ahsoka is my favourite character from the clone wars so she will be playing a role in this story. But I won't be giving Ezra any time travel companions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars rebels and star wars the clone war! This is a fanfiction it's practically in its name and to be honest isn't disclaimers useless in this site that are only about fanfiction to already existing works.**

Then Ezra felt a big impact on his back which hurt all over and he could feel from the texture under him that he had encountered some sort of metal or asphalt. From the impact it felt like he had hit the ground from a jump of a second story window. Ezra still had his eyes closed but the smells and noises around him wasn't anything he recognised on Lothal or any other world he had encountered before. He opened his eyes with great difficulty and because of the headache it felt like a herd of rhinos where stomping around his skull.

"GAH my head" Ezra moaned and clutched his head while he struggled into a sitting position. He sat there for a few minutes trying to diminish the headache. When the pain had subdued he raised his gaze upwards and what he saw stooped him in his tracks.

"WHAT THE HECK, WHERE AM I." Widening his eyes and slack jawed he could see that he wasn't anywhere near the Ghost or on Lothal. No, he sat in a small alleyway of sorts and when he started to look around he could see big skyscrapers raising all around him. Ezra was alone in the alleyway but he could see a bit farther away a street crawling with humans and creatures of all species. For a while the only thing he could do was just sit there and try to comprehend what he was seeing. It didn't make any sense the skyscrapers he could see was way too big for any planet he had ever visited.

He looked down on his clothes and were relieved when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Ezra was still dressed in his usual orange flightsuit. In his chock he hadn't acknowledged his hand that had started throbbing the moment he tried to stand up. To make matters worse his throat felt battered and bruised and Ezra had a bit of trouble breathing because of Vaders tight chokehold.

"Shit where is Kanan" _._ He started to look around and search for his master. Ezra couldn't see his master or even anyone else of the crew. He spotted his lightsaber that laid beside him and picked it up and fastened it to his belt. _I need to find the others, they must be worried about me._ Ezra thought and wobbled on his feet and started in the direction of the street.

"WAIT KANAN WAS THERE ALONE WITH THE SITH, HE IS IN TROUBLE" It dawned on Ezra that Kanan still where in trouble and Ezra needed to find him fast or else Kanan and the rest of the Crew would ether get killed or captured. Ezra frantically started to look in every direction for any sign of Kanan. He delved into the force and tried to sense Kanan or anyone else of the crew.

 _No way I can't sense him_. Ezra couldn't keep the thoughts and worry out of his head that he couldn't feel the usual link he had to his master, almost as if it was erased from existence.

"That Sith must have captured Kanan and done something with him, I need to warn the others" Ezra said and still very worried about his masters fat he resolutely walked out into the street among the big throng of people. Ezra was immediately swallowed up by crowd walking in every direction on the multiplied mazes of streets suspended in the air by the skyscrapers. There was no roads for cars instead they were flying on invincible airlines and skyscrapers filling every inch of the planets surface.

 _This place is strange and it feels like I should recognise it._ Ezra knew this place, everything he saw tickled some sort of memory in his brain like he recognised it from a picture or something. He started to weave his way through the crowd but the more of the place he saw he just got even more confused since he had never been on this planet before. It seemed to Ezras senses that the whole planet was made out of skyscrapers like a big metal jungle. The comparison fit since he had no idea where he was and felt unfathomably lost.

"This is to strange, why am I on this planet when I should be dead or in an imperial prison" Ezra knew they had no chance of getting away from Darth Vader and in hindsight it was stupid of them for even try to fight him. It was clear to Ezra that Darth Vader had just been playing with Kanan and Ezra. Ezra should have learned that lesson when they had first encountered him after the failed rescue attempt of Maketh Tua. But that didn't really explain why he ended up in this place which was bustling with activity and buildings everywhere and no visible sign of both his crew and the Sith.

Ezra decided that just walking around didn't get him anywhere so he went to the side of the street through the throng of people which made it impossible to walk in a straight line. He saw a vendor selling some jewellery and decided to ask him

"Excuse me sir, I'm a bit lost, where am I"

"Oh you are on the Levrian Street, near the Pirians square" The slim salesman that looked to be a bit undernourished with sharp features told him in a bored tone. It seemed like he was really used to tourists asking him that question every day. Frowning Ezra toughed his template in an effort of remember if he recognised any of those words. It came up blank and he shook his head in frustration.

"Maybe this is some sick prank by that Sith, or maybe the emperor himself" he mumbled to himself and ruffled his hair in an effort to come up with an solution to his predicament.

The salesman apparently piqued up on something he said and asked "Oh sorry, what did you say again?"

"Oh nothing" Ezra said dismissively and waived his left hand that wasn't damaged "I was just wondering which planet this is" Ezra had a nagging feeling he knew which answer the salesman would give.

"Coruscant ofcourse" The salesman looked flabbergasted by the question "aren't you too young to be out drinking" He enquired further with narrowing eyes.

"what no" Ezra said bewildered and knew the headache was coming back in full force by the revelation the salesman had just revealed, it just didn't make any sense, how could he be on Coruscant so far away from Lothal. "Are you sure I'm on Coruscant" Ezra asked again just to clarify.

"Wow you must have been on one hell of a party" The vendor said matter of factly and started to scrutiny Ezra for some sign of alcohol "Yee you are on Coruscant!" From his tone it was as if he spoke to a little child.

"Ah ok, thanks for your answer" Wanting to avoid even more suspicion and contemplating looks, Ezra quickly made himself scarce into the crowd again. While trudged down street among the crowd his mind wouldn't stop of possibilities and theories on why he had ended up on Coruscant. Thankfully even with his mind bustling to the breaking point the force seemed to take pity on him and after a while the headache had again subsided to a dull ache. This was a core planet and Ezra definitely shouldn't be there. It's not just any Core planet but the one that the emperor rules the galaxy from. That's why he had never ever considered going to Coruscant since it's practically a death sentence for anyone opposing the empire. Ezra knew that showing the least bit of Jedi abilities on Coruscant would have every Stormtrooper and inquisitors flock to where he was standing. That's why he couldn't risk getting caught but being in this planet isn't something ether he or the crew would have chosen in a million lifetimes so this must be the work of Darth Vader that he and Ezra and Kanan encountered.

"Ok this settles it, it's definitely an experiment done by Darth Vader, they certainly are twisted enough" Ezra though decisively. Well he couldn't really outrule other possibilities since the force was urging him into finding another answer, there is something huge he's not comprehending. Also the usual feeling of the force has somehow changed, too much energy and life floating around even if he took into account the population all around him. Also it was strange but wouldn't a core planet be swarming with Stormtroopers and many imperial ships floating around to hold the peace. Well Ezra could see no sign of that, rather the opposite, many criminals and pickpocketers Ezra spotted seemed to be fearless and not afraid of the consequences if they were caught. It was usually a death sentence or a slaver camp if one where caught doing criminal activity under the empire. It ofcourse never stooped Ezra and the others of his crew but it wasn't natural to see almost the same reckless behaviour on a the Core Planet where the Emperor rules.

Ezra couldn't just keep wandering around like this in broad daylight especially if there where people tracking his movements and just waiting to snip him off. _If the Sith have put me here, they must monitor my movement somehow or at least marked where they put me._

Ezras head kept swimming with different theories and plans for what he should be doing. _Ah I know, if I want to find out where they have put Kanan and the others wouldn't it be best for me to return to where I had ended up in and try to follow a lead from there, other than wandering around clueless._

With the plan firmly in place Ezra turned around and started to make his way through the dense crowd to find some landmark which would help him find the alleyway. After walking for a few minutes it dawned on Ezra how far he had walked in such a short amount of time. It also didn't help matters that there appeared to be countless alleyways branching off the main road he travelled on. Ezra stretched out his senses in the force and even if he couldn't feel the usual link with his master the force still pulled him in the direction in which Ezra though the alleyway was located.

After an hour with fruitless search he finally found what he though was the alleyway he had woken up in. He approached carefully not really wanting to warn anyone about his presence. It was difficult discerning anything different about this alleyway since it looked like every other alleyway he had passed, with clutter littering its entrance and the usual rundown appearance. But the force was telling him this was the correct alleyway and Ezra trusted his instincts. Ezra knew that walking into a place that was potentially monitored by the Sith who obviously knew his appearance was a bad idea. So Ezra considered his options and wondered if there was anything he could use to disguise himself with when he saw a vendor selling some hooded capes. He went over the busy street and waited impatiently for the vendor to finish with his first costumers then he bought a deep blue cape. He wanted to blend in but he refused to buy a black cape since it only reminded him of the inquisitor and that scary Sith Lord.

When Ezra had put the cape over his body and face he went into the alleyway warily, he clutched his lightsaber and would be ready to fire bullets at moment notice. The small alleyway didn't look all that threatening but Ezra instincts screamed to him that he would encounter something and that's usually never a good sign. With walking around the complex maze of alleyways and not finding anything Ezra started to relax, until he heard voices.

"There is nothing here, are you sure we are on the right coordinates?" One male voice asked to another with palatable frustration in the voice.

"Yes we are at the right place, but do you have any idea on what we are looking for" A different male voice tiredly answered.

"The council sent out a few places where we would begin the search after all the Jedi had woken up after the collapse" A female voice said "we were sent here since it was apparently close to the anomaly"

"We have been searching for hours in these alleyways, isn't it best to look somewhere else" The first male asked his voice echoing between the buildings.

"No it was here in this sector was where the force anomaly emitted as it strongest." The female voice answered again.

They were close, Ezra would see them if he turned in the next corner. Ezra gripped his weapon and readied it for shooting or to ignite it. He could feel his hearth picking up the pace and had to take some calming breaths. Ezra squatted at the turning point and stuck his head out a few feet's to see the men talking to each other.

 _Hey are these Stormtroopers_ Ezra though since the men talking to each other wore full plated armour in Stormtroopers style. The only thing a bit different was their helmets but the rest of their white armour looked exactly the same to Ezras eyes. _Why are Stormtroopers wearing different helmets, maybe that's a special design for Coruscant Stormtroopers?_

But what really caught his attention was the female Mirialan which seemed human with the exception of the green-yellow skin and black markings over her nose. She was clad in a black dress and cape which made him very wary since meeting an inquisitor alone isn't very good for your survival. Not to mention when Ezra noticed the lightsaber it convinced him that she truly was an inquisitor. Ezra looked upwards to the distant rooftops or windows and hoped that any other Isth wasn't hiding behind one of these windows just waiting to lure him out and punch on him. When the female gestured to her companions to move further away in the alleyway, Ezra moved out his head to see better.

Unfortunately the moment Ezra did, the Mirialian had somehow seen or sensed him.

"HEY OVER THERE"

Not having moment to lose, Ezra rolled to the middle of the alleyway and fired off three consecutive stun blast directly at the two Stormtroopers and the Mirialan. The shots impacted into their chests before they had any time to use their weapons, they feel with some very satisfying thuds. He had only used stun bolts which would make them wake up after approximately and hour.

 _Zeb would have loved to take these guys out, and to clank the Stormtroopers heads together._ Ezra couldn't help but think and when images of previous adventures and skirmishes with the crew against the Stormtroopers made him miss his family even more. He needed to hurry and find clues to their whereabouts so he could rescue them.

 _Hmm some of these techs seems really valuable, they may help me survive on this place._ Ezras mind couldn't help but think. The only way he would have survived his childhood was by stealing and trick his way through life. Those habits are hard to get rid of even if Kanan discouraging pickpocketing, other than against the empire. But these Stormtroopers where a part of the empire so he felt they were fair game. He proceeded to take off the guys their helmets since he always loved to collect helmets and wanted to study these new designs further. But he didn't really expect the unconscious faces greeting him, identical other than some few minor changes to the hair and faces.

 _They look like twins, but why would they be in the same squad._ Ezra pondered on the question since usually the empire split up twins when they enlisted into the military, in order to better control their puppets. _No like everything else I have seen, something is definitely amiss here._ Both his instincts and the force where telling him that the answer of the men being twins from the same family weren't exactly on the mark. _No wait_. Looking a bit more intently on the men he came to a conclusion _They look like clones._ He had heard of how all clones in the previous republic had an army of clones but because of their accelerated growth many of them had died or become too old for the empires army. Which resulted in the empire instead of using clones had inscripted normal humans from all walks of life

Also the clones that where right in front of him looked to new and fresh to be veterans from the old republic. Ezra had meet Rex when they had tried to find help for a new base and since then both Rex, Wolffe and Gregor had joined the rebellion and helped them out countless times.

 _But that doesn't make sense, the empire can't make new clones._ It was common knowledge that the clones couldn't have been further reproduced since the DNA they had copied to use for cloning had become way too unstable. This in turn had affected both the production and the clones themselves which had made it so no new clones could be made for the new empire. This was a relief to the Ghost and their efforts to try and bring freedom to the galaxy since a clone army that the empire commanded would have spelled certain defeat for the small rebellion cell.

 _Still these clones shouldn't work as Stormtroopers or there is something else at play here._ The force where tugging at his mind telling him that he should continue to look for something else. He hoped the force where leading him in the direction of Kanan because without him he felt lonely and lost, not to mention being on Coruscant would get himself killed before long.

"Why can't anything make sense!" Ezra said and brought his hands up to ruffle his hair in frustration and just wanted to shake his head at the whole absurdity of it all. He was on Coruscant with nothing looking or feeling right, the only man he had talked too probably though he was drunk, and now two clones and what he thought to be an inquisitor had been searching for something which probably was him all along.

At the thought of the inquisitor he looked down on the Mirialan he had shoot and nudged her with his foot to see if she would soon wake up. She still seemed to be in a deep state of unconsciousness which was a relief to Ezra since dealing with a force user for the second time in the day isn't exactly good for ones health. It also made him acutely aware of his injured hand and having to fight against an inquisitor in that state and alone would be a certain defeat. Ezra bent down to examine her lightsaber and ignited It. _Wow, the same blue colour as mine, but shouldn't it be red._ It surprised Ezra to see a calming blue light instead of the scarlet blood red of an inquisitor or a Sith. _Maybe the Mirialan stole the lightsaber from a Jedi she killed._ The explanation made sense especially by her appearance. But when Ezra tried to feel her in the force, he only encountered a pulsating bright dote instead of the slimy, persuading power of the dark side. _This is surprising, she doesn't feel dark._ Still Ezra need to be careful since she obviously worked with the Stormtroopers and would have fought him if Ezra hadn't shoot first.

But Ezra didn't have any more time staying on the same spot to puzzle it out since his stomach was complaining about food and the fatigue of the days events had really started to weigh heavily upon him. Another reason to make himself scarce is the people he downed would soon start to stir and wake up. He also needed to find out what happened with Kanan and rest of the crew since he can't com them or find them through the force. He didn't bother taking their weapons since it wouldn't stop them since they could very easily take new weapons from their military and would just slow him down. So with the cape firmly hiding the lightsaber at his waist and the hood hiding his features he made his way out of the many twists in the alleyway into the main street and easily blended into the crowd.

 **If anyone is wondering, yes Ezra have been sent into the past during the clone wars, I have yet to figure out exactly on the time line he had ended up in but maybe somewhere in the middle. Also if you think it's strange that Ezra didn't immediately think himself in the past then think of this scenario: he had never been to Coruscant and have just been fighting against a Sith and now found himself in a strange place with nothing feeling right. Also in my opinion it's not realistic for people to immediately come to the conclusion that they are in the past, it's just not natural. Ezra is a smart kid but Time Travel is considered impossible so any other solution then time travel is usually more plausible.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think and also on how to improve on the things you didn't like. If anyone want to beta this story I would be so happy**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello I'm back :) All you of that reviewed thank you so much and keep reviewing. I will try to upload each Saturday or at least one chapter every week. An thank you all of you that have followed and favourite my story :D**

"AN ATTACKER, WHERE IS HE" Ahsoka leapt up from where she had fallen and unclipped her lightsaber in her hand and ignited it. She warily started to swing it in every direction on guard for anything else that would happen. She looked around and noticed that it wasn't just her that had been knocked unconscious but every other Jedi, master and youngling that had been with her in the room of thousand fountains.

The only ones that had still been awake had been the droids and other staff that worked for the Jedi around the temple. She could see them fretting over different knights and younglings in concern. It wasn't like she didn't want to cheek if anyone had suffered lasting damage but she needed to watch out for threats.

She had gone to the Room of thousand fountains on Yodas suggestion in order to better recover from her ordeal from the strange parasites influencing the clones on medical ship after the battle of Geonosis. Anakin her master wasn't with her since he was still in his room resting, she had a half a mind finding him and see if he was okay but knowing him he wouldn't stay in his room for long after an attack of this size. She swept the area with her eyes and tried to find anything that looked out of place but the room was as tranquil as ever and still emitted a sense of calm. Many knights and masters when waking up had the same reaction like she had and brought out their lightsabres and warily started to trudge through the flora and trees swarming the area.

Ahsoka had to be careful of all the other Jedi in the area that started to patrol the area, she didn't want to accidentally get attacked or hurt anyone else. After a few minutes with trying to locate an attacker she emerged by a waterfall and there at the ground she could see a black bundle.

 _That must be the attacker._ She cautiously snuck forwards to the person still obstructed by the black cape.

"HA GOT YOU" Ahsoka swung her lightsaber but stooped in mid swing, in the gloom she hadn't seen that the face and clothes belonged to her Mirialan friend Barris Offee.

Surprised she was frozen in her attack stance with her lightsaber at her friend's neck. _Ops that could have gotten real bad_ Ahsoka stood frozen with her lightsaber still poised to slice of Barris neck. After gathering her wits she deactivated her lightsaber and stood up from her attacking pose. Barris hadn't stirred and was still unconscious so Ahsoka squatted and tried to shake her awake. After a few minutes Barris finally stirred and opened her eyes.

"Whoa everything is blurry, and my head hurts, what happened" Barris asked, clutched her head and tried to stand up, still dizzy from being unconscious she would have fallen again if Ahsoka hadn't steadied her with her arms. Barris shot Ahsoka a grateful look and when her dizziness abated she pushed Ahsoka away and stood on her own. Ahsoka still felt a bit sheepish from almost killing Barriss and from the way Barriss glanced at her she must have noticed some of it.

"I don't exactly know what happened, all if a sudden everybody in the temple got knocked unconscious" Ahsoka said and was really confused by the whole ordeal. _Jedi don't become unconscious by no reason what so ever._ She pondered on the strange happening while she waited for Barris to dust herself off and take in her bearings.

"Well do you have a theory of what happened" Barris asked and looked at Ahsoka expectedly.

"My first thought was an attacker did this" Ahsoka answered honestly, still a nagging feeling made her elaborate. "Buut it does seem improbable that one person could do this to the whole temple or even a room full of Jedi."

"You are right, I also find it pretty unlikely that we are dealing with just one attacker and if there was a group attacking the temple, an alarm would have sounded" Barris had her usual calculating look to her like she usually had when she was solving an hard riddle or case. Barris had a point and the alarm would have been noticeable when they woke up. _Or if an alarm had been sounded, it would have been the thing waking us_ Ahsoka thought and was grateful that there wasn't an alarm assaulting her senses.

"Not to mention it's impossible for a group to knock every Jedi here unconscious at the same time" Ahsoka said and the more she thought about it the more unbelievable it sounded for an attacker to succeed in an attack at this scale. Having a whole temple or just this room incapacitated at the same time wasn't just possible. And even if she didn't know that this happened to the whole temple she could tell from the force that this was an event affecting the whole temple.

"Still it only raises more questions then answers, if there wasn't a group or person responsible for this, Then what?" Barriss asked and Ahsoka could relate to her confusion since she was also burning with a burning passion of getting to the bottom to the mystery. _Also that this could happen to the Jedi temple possesses a great threat, who knows if this won't happen again in the future._ She thought and her mind coked up images of attacks against the Jedi temple and worst case scenarios

"What is the last thing you remember before you were knocked unconscious" Ahsoka asked and hopped that Barris would remember something useful they could use to compare their experiences and find an answer to their problems.

"I don't really remember much, but I do remember that the force was screaming" Barris said while rubbing her temple.

"Yes Yes! I remember that to" Ahsoka said excitedly "it felt as if the force itself was torn asunder" She stooped and they both gave meaningful looks to each other.

"Then instead of a group attacking, this must be some sort of force phenomena that severely affected us and the Jedi" Barriss finally concluded and Ahsoka could agree that some of that difficult riddle that Barriss and she had pondered on seemed to clear up.

Then something disturbing occurred to Ahsoka. "Wait! If this really is a force phenomenon isn't this a lot worse, it's not exactly something we can fight against." She didn't really want to admit but being up against something that made the force itself scream, isn't something that could be easily defeated. But Ahsoka isn't someone to back down from a fight even if the odds where bad, but knowing ones enemy was one step closer to defeating it.

"I think we should go and talk with our masters or one of the council members" Ahsoka ever the one for action wanted to find out some tangible goal she could do to help with the situation.

"I think we will find master Luminara with the council in the tower council chamber, she had went there to speak about the mind parasites found on Geonosis." Barriss said and started to walk to the entrance of the room of thousand fountains.

Deciding on that course of action Ahsoka followed Barriss and after a while with a silent agreement they both started running towards the council chamber since they wanted to get there as fast as possible. _It seems our assumption that the whole temple had been affected was correct._ Ahsoka thought when they ran through the halls of the temple and everywhere saw people stirring from unconsciousness or holding their lightsabres in defensive positions. Both Barriss and Ahsoka had activated their lightsabres through their sprint in the temple so they could act fast if they really were attacked. Many times they had to stoop and explain their hurry with suspicious Jedi that had started to patrol the halls either alone or in a group.

The tension in the air was tangible and Ahsoka could tell that the event or attack that just occurred had shaken up the temple pretty badly. Jedi usually are really good at controlling their emotions but every time they saw or ran into another Jedi she could tell that the tension just kept rising. More unnerving by the whole situation was despite the temples uproar, the force felt oddly calm like a great event had recently occurred. Since the temple was so big it took Barriss and Ahsoka a good while going thought the halls and different lifts to arrive at the doors of the council chamber.

 _I hope we could help, or at least get to know some answers to what happened._ Ahsoka thought while she exited the lift with Barriss. She saw the two blue clad guards standing guard by the council chamber and when they saw Barriss and her approaching they crossed their spears in front of the double doors in a clear stop sign.

"HALT who goes there" the right guard spoke in an authoritarian voice and straightened up a bit, apparently trying to look more intimidating.

 _Haha what sort of line is that, it sound so cheesy._ Ahsoka bemusedly thought and hid her giggle behind a chough. The guard didn't seem to notice or just ignored her reaction, deeming it more important to get an answer.

"We are here to see the council!" Barriss stepped forward and said in a voice brooking no argument. "My master Luminara is inside and had been with them during the knockout"

The guards faltered at that and gave each other unsure looks.

"We still need to check your identities, its' protocol" To their credit they did have some sense not letting anyone in, but it was a bit irritating with their stalling. So without further ado both Barriss and Ahsoka showed them their ID.s and the guards opened the doors and together they stepped inside the council chamber.

The twelve council members who was present or in holograms sat around in their different chairs and was engaged in a heated debate. She immediately saw Mace, Obi-wan and Yoda in the middle and she also saw Plo Koon that had been a good friend and a mentor for her ever since he brought her to the temple. It surprised her how raised their voices were since the members usually are very collected and calm.

Many of the council members felt silent by Ahsoka and Barriss entrance. Master Luminara stood by the side and had listened to the council members speak to each other. They went over to the centre of the chamber since Yoda beaconed them over.

"Padawans, something to say have you?" Yoda asked and by the question Barris and Ahsoka give each other unsecure looks, they didn't have much to say other than the council members themselves.

"No my masters, we are as clueless as you are, but we did go by many Jedi and younglings alike that was in the process of waking from unconsciousness, it seems to have affected the whole temple" Ahsoka replied and after she had said her piece they both went over to Luminara to wait and see what the council would decide. The master's discussion started again and went on for a few more minutes. But then Anakin bursted into the Jedi chambers and from his gasps and obvious fatigue have sprinted all the way to the chambers.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS THREAT" He almost screamed and with his fierce demeanour he looked ready to face down a whole army of enemies. Ahoska didn't see that side of her master often but when Anakin did become like that, she knew he meant business. Ahsoka went to her masters side and touched his arm to make him calm down somewhat.

"Yes I agree, we should find a solution, what do you say masters" Ahsoka asked them and her determination shone through in both her words and posture.

"Agree we do, search parties we will send, hmm" Yoda answered in his typical speaking pattern that was unique only to him. Still it was a relief to Ahsoka knowing that the council and the temple would take action to a threat that big.

"Still it's important that you understand, that what happened didn't occur because of people but more likely an anomaly in the force" Obi wan said and leaned forward to see them straight in the eyes.

"Obi Wan is correct, we will give you coordinates where we believe the anomaly in the force originated from" Mace said and crossed his fingers "However these few coordinates are only an approximately estimation so search the vicinity of each place"

"Send out soldiers and many search parties, protect the city, we will" Yoda said and touched his cane to the ground in finality. Seeing Yoda so serious was a pretty good indicator for the seriousness of the situation.

"Anakin you and Ahsoka will search these coordinates" Obi wan said and handed Anakin a holopad with different coordinates they should search. Ahsoka saw the coordinates and knew they had much work ahead of them if they wanted to search every little nock and cranny which she knew Anakin would want. He was really anxious of getting out and finding the intruder or force thingy.

"Luminara and Barriss, you will each have a few soldiers helping you search in these coordinates" Mace said and handed Barriss and luminaria each a holopad with coordinates.

"Yes we will find evidence of this anomaly faster if we split up" Master Luminara said towards Barriss who nodded in acceptance.

After getting dismissed Anakin and Ahsoka went out from the council chamber. They didn't talk much when they went out into the city since Anakin was too focused on the task at hand. It took them approximately an hour to get from the temple to the first coordinate and when they got there both Anakin and Ahsoka felt an energy signature.

"This is a weird energy" Ahsoka said quizzingly and tried to find where it emitted from, but she didn't see any evidence in the direct vicinity. It wasn't an energy she had sensed before and felt alien to her senses. It reminded her of the feeling she got right before she become unconscious, of the force being ripped asunder.

"Yes I agree, but it's very weak, we are pretty far from its source" Anakin said after he had examined the ground and the walls of the small street they investigated. There wasn't many people around which made it easier to evade unwanted questions. They continued to investigate around the place and even if they spent an hour doing so they didn't find any more clues or indications to whatever they were searching for.

"Lets go to the next coordinate" Anakin said and started towards an air taxi.

"Do you have any idea what we are searching for" Ahsoka said and gave him a deadpan look.

"Noo, but I will soon have the culprit under arrest" Anakin answered a bit awkwardly and hurried up the pace.

"If it's even A person, from what we know it could be a bug or possibly the wind" Ahsoka sarcastically said and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't get snippy with me, I have everything under control" Anakin replied pointing a finger at her, daring her to contradict him. He looked a bit ridiculous trying to act all serious and knowledgeable when they had obviously no clue what they were searching for.

"Yes of course you have Master" Ahsoka sweetly said with and didn't bother hiding her sarcasm. "No we are just looking for clues in thin air, but ofcourse you have everything under control"

"Ha, ha, I will let you know that… Ahsoka Look out"

At Anakin's shout Ahsoka turned to look behind her and in a split second had brought up her lightsaber to block a laser bolt coming straight at her head. Ahsoka evaluated the group behind her, it was six people in worn cheap clothes that stood before her. From the looks of their blasters and expressions, they were used to violence and Ahsoka thought they were some sort of gang that ruled or terrorised the area they stood in. _hmm they don't look all that difficult to take down_ , Nevertheless it's never good taking chances. She started running towards them and when the gang saw her coming the all panicked and opened fire. She effortlessly danced through the multiple laser bolts coming her way and used her lightsaber to deflect any bolts she didn't evade. The moment she arrived up close they all tried to bring their rifles and shot her and some brought out pocket knives which they swiped at her. _He these guys are small fry._ She scoffed at their low fighting level and in short order decapitated their weapons from them, using her lightsaber to make both the rifles and knives utterly useless. After the group found themselves weaponless they thought better than continue fighting. After one scrawny guy with a broken nose broke away from the fight and started running, the others were in close pursuit in their effort of trying to get away from the scary Jedi.

Ahsoka stood in the street with some unconscious guys lying at her feet with blood and other broken weapon parts littering about. She saw Anakin leaning at a pole and looking awfully smug while hiding a smile behind his hands.

"Well you could have helped any time" Ahsoka walked towards Anakin where he stood in pristine condition.

"Yes I could have, But I didn't want to ruin the lesson" It was always amusing to Ahoska when Anakin acted all high and mighty

"Yea, Yea sure" Ahsoka waved it off and just continued walking past him.

"Well now at least you know what to do when meeting delinquents" Anakin smugly replied and went up walking beside her.

They continued to banter all the way to the air speeder waiting for them at the far end of the street. They went into the taxi and said to the taxi driver the coordinates for the next area. Ahsoka felt that they would have more luck finding something in the next place.

 **Review please and I will update faster. Also if you notice spelling error or if you have a suggestion or idea for the story and characters, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I'm finally done with this fourth chapter :D sorry for my one day delay I couldn't work during the school week and yesterday I had a bit of a writers block. But it's up now and I hope you will comment, follow and favoritte my story since that is a great motivator for me to continue working hard to improve the story. Thanks to all you that have commented and I hope you will continue to comment and let me know what i do wrong respective right :) And I'm sorry to those I couldn't directly comment because of the fanfiction site.**

"I need to find a place to get food, but I have no money" Ezra dragged his feet in an area called CoCo town which he knew by a sign he had passed earlier. It was a pretty run down place with many industrial buildings and factories. The walkways between the run down buildings and factories where like a net suspended in air. _I wonder how deep the levels go, maybe to the centre of the planet._ Ezra thought and leaned over a railing to see better to the depths below. Ezra felt himself getting more exhausted by walking around and the previous fight with both Darth Vader and ending up light years away from Lothal didn't help matters. Who knows he may even have been drugged and unconscious for the whole trip it took the Sith to transport him to Coruscant. Also his stomach had kept on growling for the past hours and since he didn't have any money he had to contend with his growling stomach. Sometimes he succeeded in stealing a fruit without being noticed.

He didn't have a destination in mind when he walked around the city. _It is Coruscant alright._ The way Kanan had described the city both with how you felt like an ant in the sea of people. He may have encountered thousand different species when he walked. He avoided talking with people as much as possible since his encounter with the salesman that probably thought him a bit weird made him wary of drawing attention to himself. _I wish Kanan was here and the rest of the crew._ Ezra thought and the many bad possibilities that could have happened to them kept swimming around in his mind. He missed the times they were flying on adventures and being thogether. Ezra was constantly on alert for any sign of pursuers or someone standing out in the crowd especially since his encounter with the Mirialan and the two clone or Stormtroopers and their talk of anomaly and finding a person or thing. _It couldn't be a coincidence that they were searching for something on the same exact place where I had ended up in._ Ezra had learned that coincidences were pretty rare and since meeting Kanan, he was convinced that any coincidences or happenings were connected with the force.

To relive some of his ache in his legs from walking so long he leaned on the railing on the walkways and pondered if he would sit down but decided against it, he didn't want to be perceived as a beggar. As in Lothal there were many homeless people around, asking for money. He hoped they weren't homeless because of the empire kicking them out or anything but it wasn't very likely since the empire had a strange absence in the middle levels of Coruscant. It still surprised him on how little he had seen of any Stormtrooper or imperial ships in the air. _I would have guessed that the empire would have wanted to have a stronger grip on its own planet._ Ezra thought, he could see guards and other men keeping peace when there was disputes or conflict but he hadn't once seen a sign for any imperial activity. _It feels weird, the empire is never this lack in their operations._ Ezra had to constantly avoid running into troopers back on Lothal and it was strange that it wasn't the same sort of activity in the middle of Coruscant.

Ezra emerged in his thoughts by the railing hadn't noticed that a group of three kids had sneaked up beside him. They looked innocent enough and just stood beside him looking out over the skyscrapers and casting glances at him and at each other.

"Hey want a fruit" The girl in patched clothes asked and thrust a fruit in his mouth. Spluttering and trying to spit out the fruit that had been rudely put into his mouth, he felt his belt get yanked.

Then quick as lightening the two boys and girl started to run away from him. Confused he wondered: _Why did they do that._ It took Ezra a few seconds but then when he cheeked his lightsaber, he noticed that it had been nicked.

Ezra stared after the kids and stood there dumbfounded. _Did they just take my lightsaber_. Ezra felt like hitting his head on a pole or something but first thing first, he needed to take back his lightsaber.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WEAPON" Ezra shouted and started running after the kids. He were conscious of the fact that shouting out that he owned a lightsaber probably wasn't a good idea,

The kids were agile and moved in and out of the crowd and among stalls almost making him lose them in the chaos. That they were three and small among the tall adults would hide them from view if he wasn't fast enough to catch up. _They sure are fast,_ Ezra didn't try and shout for them to stoop since he knew from own experience that it would only reveal his own position and make them run even faster. Still Ezra was used to sprinting and had soon caught up with them when they had veered into a dark alleyway. Probably thinking that they had lost him they stood in a semicircle and gasping for breaths. The lightsaber one of the boys had nicked was loosely held and Ezra took that opportunity to force pull his lightsaber to his hand. The boy jumped of shock when the weapon suddenly had been yanked out from his hands and he looked around to find what did it.

Ezra stood a few meters away from them and smugly crossed his arms. At seeing him standing there they went visible pale and the three children that was probably seven or eight took a few steps back. The girl that was the leader of the group shoved her two companions behind her.

"Why did you steal my weapon" Ezra asked with a stern expression, he didn't revel in the fact that the children cowered in front of him. But he also needed to know why they had decided to steal from him.

(…..)

The kids didn't respond the two boys had their eyes wide open in fright hiding behind the little older girl. They had all brown hair with the same black eyes so they were siblings and the clothes they wore were patched and seemed to have not been washed for a multiple weeks. _They are probably homeless_ it was a sobering thought and one which made Ezras stern expression soften.

He crouched down to the eyelevel of the three kids. The kids had been watching him like cornered animals and hadn't moved an inch but at his movement the three stiffened and the girl brought up her hands in a defensive position. _They probably think I'm going to do something terrible to them._ Ezra thought and sighted. He knew the feeling, having to fend for yourself and the grownups treating you like garbage or pretend you don't exist. The girl in front of him was strong in the sense that she not only managed to fend and survive on her own but also being able to take care of her two brothers.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Ezra said soothingly and stretched out one of his hands with his palms up. The girl must consider him to be pretty weird and a bit scary with his hood drawn up preventing them from seeing his features. She didn't say anything but Ezra still was in his crouched position and waited for her to make her first move. Ezra knew they wouldn't try to steal his lightsaber again he was far too intimidating in their eyes. After waiting for a few minutes the girl gathered her courage and walked timidly to take his outstretched hand. When she did he asked them a question

"Do know any good places for finding some food or drink". He figured that if someone knew of a good place to get some free food and drink this girl would know.

"W-ell I- uh know of one place, it's not far from here" The girl looked up at his hooded face and answered shyly. The girl scrutinized his face for any kind of deceit or lies and then when nothing much seemed to happen he was prompted to ask again.

"Well can you show me, please" Ezra tried as kindly as possible, he didn't want them running away, thinking he was about to fool them.

"I'm not sure. What are you going to do if we refuse" She asked and it was really admirable how she suddenly had straightened up drew away the hand she was holding and standing proud and tall beside him. She even had her hands at her hip and the boys had automatically stood behind her.

"Nothing, I have no grudge so I will try and find a place with food on my own" Ezra answered in a calm manner, whatever they helped him or not wouldn't matter all that much "I just thought that if you can direct me to a place to get some cheap food, then I could explain some tips for pocket stealing" Ezra knew that making them help him he needed to exchange something in return. He couldn't give them his lightsaber and he didn't have any money on him but he did know some tricks to pocket stealing which homeless kids needed to survive. He would have liked to help them some other way preferably where they stopped stealing. However the world wasn't that nice and he couldn't stay around and protect them, he needed to find his own crew, this would make sure that they had a better chance than him just leaving them as they are.

The three kids glanced at eachother and he could see that they were thinking of thrusting him or not. Learning new ways to pickpocket where a means to survive but ofcourse they didn't know Ezra and since he could just as easily fool them. They started to murmur among themselves and argue on which course they should take.

"OK we will direct you to a bar owned by a friend, he is always nice to us" The girl answered and started out from the alleyway. Her two brothers like two dogs followed her faithfully out and into the street, while they walked they looked behind to see if Ezra would follow which he did in a leisure manner. He made sure not to act threatening and spook the children to run away. While they walked he tried to get to know them better but they were pretty close lipped and after a while he gave up. Well he could start to give them some tips on pickpocket and through the whole way to the bar he had explained many ways for them to become more stealthier, how to spot the easiest pockets to pick and more importantly how to best reach into a pocket without notice.

When they reached the bar Ezra noticed how it was pretty run down and looked like an upside down metal box with two red chimneys. It didn't look like much but the smells wafting from the two chimneys made his mouth water and his stomach made him know how famished he really was.

"Ok here we are, if you say that you want to see the cook and tell him you're a friend of Sinata, he will give you some free grubb" The little girl said beside him and pointed at the place which had a sign that said Dex Dinner in front of the entrance.

"Who will I say it too" Ezra asked and then thought of something "Wait aren't you also going to get some food" He asked and thought that the kids were in sorely need for some meat on their bones.

"Nah we still have work to do and talk to the cook, he's called Dexter" With those parting words the girl and the three boys waved goodbye. He made sure to keep an eye on his lightsaber and the kids hands when they went past them but they didn't try and steal anything. He hoped that his knowledge that he had parted to the kids would help them in the long run.

When he walked into the bar he thought it to be very old fashioned with a long counter table in front of the bar and then behind the bar he could see the kitchen. The boots were arranged alongside the windows and the place gave out a cozy and warm atmosphere especially with the red chairs. Still it was clearly a industrial bar with it the house and furnitures being made all out of metal.

He went to sit at the bar and he took a place by the farthest away point since he didn't really want to interact with anyone. the place was very crowded and he could see that the place mosty consisted of workers that had finished their shifts at different fabrics. he could hear snips and pieces of others conversation but didn't put much stock to them since they only talked about raising food prices, salary, who likes who and soo on. Soon enough a female droid waitress noticed him and came gliding to his position.

"Deary what do you want to order" The dorid kindly asked and focused her eye spectres on him. At her gaze he self consciously drew his blue hood further over his face to hide it.

"I want to see the cook" Ezra replied and hoped the waitress would do as he asked.

"The cook is busy, I can take the order for you or any sort of message you want to give" The droid not being swayed so easily answered and gave him a menu.

"Just get him here will you, Please" Ezra knew he couldn't pay for any food so he needed to speak to the cook and hope that the girl was right in her assumptions of this Dexter.

The waitress seemingly a bit indecisive about which course of action to take finally rolled to the kitchen, he hoped the waitress would deliver his request. Then luckily the cook emerged from a door beside the bar, he was a besalisk with four arms a big chin and a big girth. It was very noticeable he worked as a cook with all the food stains he got on his shirt. he lumbered his way over to ezra's seat behind the long counter table and Dexter leaned his arms over the tabletop and peered at Ezra who didn't dare put down his cowl and reveal his face.

"hmm you are a suspicious fella aren't you" Dexter said when he had sized ezra up. Ezra tried to sit still under that searching gaze but caught himself fiddling.

"Ah..., eh I'm a friend of Sinata, she um said you have great food" Ezra hoped that a bit of flattery and Sinatas name would help him since without money he doubted he would be welcomed on many bars.

After ezra had spoken, Dexter didn't move and continued to stare at Ezra. Ezra could feel some cold sweat breaking out on his back since Dexter was obviously suspicious of him and looked quite intimidating. Then all of a sudden Dexter broke eye contact and lumbered into the kitchen without a word. Confused Ezra wondered if he should stay or if Dexters actions was a sign to leave. he pondered on the issue for a while when Dexter entered the bar with a plate of steaming food and put it in front of Ezra. Ezra didn't recognize the food but he gladly dug in since he was completely famished.

"It's on the house" After having said that Dezter left him in peace and entered the kitchen again but not first without talking quietly to the droid waitress. And from the glances she kept sending him Ezra figured that Dexter had asked her to keep an eye on him. Well he did look suspicious, he was just glad that Dexter trusted him enough on his word to give him some food.

When he had almost finished eating he saw brown haired male in dark brown robes and a female togruta enter Dex diner. At first he didn't think much of them but when he sensed the strong force connection they had, he become instantly wary.

 _Why do they have the force._ Ezra wondered and even more _why are they wandering around coruscant alone._ He would have pegged them as Jedi from their getup and their clear force presence, if he hadn't known that no Jedi could survive on Coruscant in the strict rule of the empire. But they obviously knew how to wield the force since the moment he sensed them they had stiffened up like they to could also sense his presence, _Are they in league with that Mirialan, she was also force sensitive and strangely a very bright presence._ Ezra thought and if that was the case he would better not let those two see him, since the mirialan had wanted to arrest something which was most likely him. _Whoever they are I don't think they mean me well._ He was pretty sure on that front. They most likely worked for the empire with their freedom to roam around on Coruscant without anyone noticing or stopping them. Still when he gazed on the Togruta she felt vaguely familiar, like he had seen her before and especially her force presence. But he knew no one that was a Jedi who could live on Coruscant so he was probably mistaken. _Is my mind playing tricks on me._ He dismissed it and even if the togruta felt familiar he couldn't afford distractions and needed to get out before they saw him.

It was lucky that they couldn't pinpoint his exact location since he had heard from kanan of his naturally strong force walls which had protected him from being sensed by both Jedi and Sith.

 _I better get out of here fast._ Ezra thought and inched his way out of the chair slowly, the two people had yet to see him. _How do I get out._ He wondered since the two force sensitive people was blocking the entrance and it would be nigh on impossible for him to sneak out without them noticing. _Ah well I will just have to wing it._ He tried to casually stroll to the door and not draw much attention to himself even if he couldn't turn invisible. But when he was a few feet from them the two people which had started talk quietly among themselves, both looked up and gazed straight on Ezra. _Ah, I'm outa here_ He abandoned his attempts at stealth and dashed between the male and togruta.

"STOOP" The brown haired male shouted out and both tried to grab him but his passing had disrupted their balance and he was out of the door before they could do much else.

He sprinted out of the door to the right and into a small side street. But when he ran he could hear them following and he sprinted even faster. He tried to veer into different back alleyways and small streets where not many people ventured in order to shake off the tail.

"MASTER HE WENT THAT WAY" Ezra heard the female shout. _No they are close._ he gritted his teeth and ran even faster jumping over dumpsters and using clotheslines to swing himself forward. Then when he turned right at an interval he arrived at a dead end, he desperately looked everywhere for some foothold he could use. Seeing none he decided to turn and find another way. When he turned around he saw the two people standing there a few meters away. _This is not good._ Ezra thought and hefted his lightsaber before they did anything else, he didn't ignite it since he hoped not to reveal who he was just yet. when the two people saw him holding his weapons they in turn reached for what he assumed to be lightsabers but they didn't ignite them. _Even more with people with lightsabers, just great, do they have a factory selling lightsabers here on coruscant or what._ Ezra thought and felt his irritation grow, he had never before met so many that was wielding lightsabers on any planet. He had only known of Kanan and Ahsoka other than him who was Jedi or force sensitive but seeing more which probably worked under the empire wasn't a comforting thought.

The two people and ezra gazed warily at each other and besides holding weapons at ready nobody moved or did anything other than sizing each other up. The male looked dangerous with how strong he was in the force but also of his sharp eyes which told him he was a seasoned warrior with skills to match. The feeling that the male was dangerous was amplified by the force which shouted danger and urged him to run away. Then his gaze strayed to the female togruta being on alert and holding her weapon in front of her. Yet again the feeling of familiarness arose and he stared a bit more intently on the togruta trying to figure out why she felt so familiar and he could have sworn he had seen her before. Then it hit him…..

"Wait are you a relative to Ahoska" He blurted out astonished, he knew that Ahoska was older so it definitely wasn't her but on a closer inspection he could see, they were practically identical yet that person in front of him is clearly younger. _Maybe they are siblings, but didn't the old Jedi code prevent that sort of thing._ Ezra continued to stare at them trying to figure out an answer out from his confused mind.

"What Did You Just Say" At his question the two people in front of him had reacted with immediately igniting their weapons. The male one had asked and his the blue glow from his lightsaber cast shadows on the dark walls around them and his icy gaze made the temperatures drop a few inches. _Blue and green lightsaber, why have they Jedi colored weapons, isn't red the color of the empire._ Ezra could feel they weren't sith or dark jedi but that didn't say much when they could have been forced to work for the emperor or being tricked somehow.

The girl that looked like Ahsoka had also pointed her green lightsaber at him in a defensive manner. She looked almost as confused as he felt and her furrowed eyes made her look like she was pondering on a riddle.

"Well I just thought you look really similar to a person I know, do you have any siblings" Ezra asked and held his weapon at the ready.

"No I have not, you are mistaken" The togruta answered curtly and still pointed her lightsaber at him. They didn't yet move to attack him but by their ready stances it would only take a small movement from his side to promote them to attack.

"Who are you" The male one answered and he didn't look like he trusted a word Ezra said. Ezra warily set his gaze on him and try to gauge when they would make the first move.

"I'm Jabba the Hutt" Ezra smirked from under his hood at the familiar phrase he used to give when he was asked to give his name to people he didn't trust and certainly not to people which was about to attack him.

"I have met Jabba, and you are certainly not him, who are you really" The male answered in a dangerous low tone. Raising his lightsaber from his defensive position to point at ezra

"Also how did you know of the name Ahsoka" The togruta asked right after the male, she had probably stood and thought about what he meant with that name. They both reacted quite violently on hearing about Fulcrums real identity. _Then they don't know her personally but know who she is._ Ezra figured that maybe the girl had meet Ahoska on one point or they are lost siblings or something, they do look pretty similar.

"I'm nobody, and I think it's not my place to speak about Fulcrum" Ezra didn't want them to try and weasel out more information on his friend, he have already slipped once he couldn't give them even more information. _If they work for the empire, I can't give them information they could use against the rebels._

"I can ask the same question, who are you two" If they was going to drill him for answers Ezra would do the same since he really needed to figure out the whole confusing mess that was Coruscant.

"We are Jedi, and you need to come with us" The male one answered and took a few steps in Ezra's direction seemingly tired of questioning him in that small street and wanting to interrogate him in a safe place. The male didn't look like he could be reasoned with on his stance of taking Ezra in for any imperial facility.

"Ha and I'm a Lasat" Ezra sarcastically said and shook his head. _They may or may not be Jedi, but if they are here, then they work for the emperor._ He wouldn't exactly call that being a Jedi since working with evil is not the Jedi way, that much Kanan had thought him.

"Also do you really think I'm stupid enough to let you arrest me" Ezra knew what they would do with his answer and before they could attack he sprinted towards them. He hefted his lightsaber but didn't ignite it instead he pressed the trigger and shot a few plasma bullets at them. They effortlessly blocked the bullets with their lightsaber but his goal wasn't to fight them but to escape.

 _I have no chance in hell winning a fight against those two, it's better if I break my way through and escape._ Ezra thought, he had much experience gauging other people fighting ability and he knew with utmost certainty that if he was to engage them in battle he would lose.

When he was almost upon them raining down plasma bullets, they were ready for him since the bullets couldn't be other than an irritating distraction. The male swept his blue lightsaber downwards in an effort of clip Ezra's shoulder and stop him in his track. the same time Ahoska that had stood a few feet beside the male also switched focus and brought her lightsaber sideways to hit him in the arm. But right when the male was about to hit him in the shoulder Ezra ignited his lightsaber and pushed off from the ground. The two blue lightsabers were still locked together when he flipped over the male's head and narrowly avoided the togrutas slash at his sides. Before he landed behind the male's back he swept the others blue lightsaber to the side and just before he hit the ground he kicked off from the male's back and launched himself forward.

He used his left hand to flip him upwards right before he hit the ground and sprinted forward. When he looked back he could see that his kick had erupted the males balance and had made him fall on his butt. _Ha serves him right._ Ezra thought and sniggered. Ezra was relieved to see that the togruta had stooped to help the male up before they had both go up to continue the chase. But by then he had already ran into some small street and continued running in hopes to escape from his pursuers.

 **Review, Follow and favoritte the story please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, sorry for the long wait, stuff happened in school that made me a bit busy and all of a sudden it had gone three weeks. As a consolation I will updating chapter 6 next Friday.**

Ezra kept running, he knew they were pursuing him. He would have gone onto a roof if there was anyone close to him or not to high up. The skyscrapers were really tall and all he could do was move between buildings and side streets. Sometime he would take a shortcut inside rundown apartments and use the clotheslines to swing his way forward. When he sprinted through a run down apartment, the family inside with a little girl became scared and hid behind a couch. He sended an apologizing gaze and jumped through the far of window. Ezra didn't like acting like a burglar and he tried to be careful not to destroy anything on his escape route.

On his way he often encountered homeless people lying on the ground and he made sure to not disrupt them or accidentally kick them in the face. Ezra knew he was running away from crowded streets which was a bit unfortunate since he could have used crowds to blend into and lose his pursuers. What made the chase aggravating was that whenever he hadn't seen his pursuers in a while one of them would always turn a corner on a street or emerge from a side apartment. They were never to close to really catch him, but he knew that none of them could run forever and it would either be him or them that give up first. _That they are two doesn't help my chances either._

"Who are they anyway" He asked himself, _They said they were Jedi_. Ezra thought and many of the signs like their lightsabers and the feeling in the force was telling signs for what he learned from Kanan who Jedi where. _But then why are they chasing me or tried to arrest me._ If they truly were Jedi, the Empire should have hunted them just as fiercely as the rebellion. _Maybe they are crazy or brainwashed or something_.

 _Still I need answers since everything feels so strange and wrong, if they are calling themselves Jedi they must have some sort of base._ Ezra thought and resolutely decided to find this base in order to find out some truths of the whole weirdness that is Coruscant. He needed to gather initial of his enemies forces and needed facts of their base.

But Ezra had another problem, he could feel his breathing getting more laboured and his speed slowing down. _I'm getting more exhausted_. Ezra thought and glanced backwards, he had used up a lot of energy running the togruta or male was closer. It was a relief when he couldn't see them for the moment and hoped he could keep up his advantage. _They are pretty insistent to capture me._ Ezra thought and grimaced, usually on Lothal when he was running from stormtroopers they would chase him a while but when they hadn't seen or heard him they would give up or call in reinforcements. _I'm glad they haven't called in more people helping them chase me, but man they are persistent._ Ezra thought and sighted, then he jumped inside an empty apartment. he knew hiding would be difficult since they could sense him with the force but if he got enough distance they would lose their sense of him. He saw the balcony door hanging ajar and jumped out onto and down on the street below.

But when he turned his body right and left to find a new direction the togruta and male emerged around the corners and boxed him in. _Ok, Maybe if I jump onto the balcony again._ he glanced up and tried to estimate if he would manage the jump but then he moved his gaze to the togruta and the human which had ignited their lightsabers and advanced towards him.

"Ok here we go again" Ezra sighted and muttered while bringing out his own lightsaber, which glowed a bright blue. A silver lining to his whole mess was that they were both a bit wary of him, understandably since he had been able to engage and escape from them. They both charged at him at the same time and at that moment he used his gun in the lightsaber and fired away before they could get to close. However he didn't think that same trick would work again, he just needed to buy himself some more time to think. Fighting two opponents that are either skilled or average in lightsaber forms compared to him aren't his way of fun. Ezra were more used to fight against stormtroopers anyway and his skills against other lightsaber users was mostly because his few spars against Kanan.

Predictably his shoots got blocked by their lightsabers since this time they were ready for it and started sprinting towards him on both sides. In response he ignited his lightsaber and stood his ground, he wouldn't let himself loose here.

They swung their lightsabers simultaneously and while he blocked the males strike he had to twist his body slightly to avoid the togrutas slash. Ezra used his momentum to twist away closer to the male and brought his lightsaber in for a slash to his stomach. But even with the close proximity the male easily blocked it. Ezra tried to punch him in the face but the male moved his head in the last possible second and used the force to push ezra a few feet away.

Then Ezra felt a burning pain.

"GAHHH, THAT HURT" Ezra screamed, the togruta had managed to cut him in the shoulder when the male had force pushed him. He could feel the blood dripping down his arms but he couldn't be distracted since his opponents were pressing him hard and coming in with swings and slashes at all sides. Ezra were truly cornered and he needed to use every ounce of his strength to block and parry every swing. He kicked out to the togruta but she easily danced away from the leg and then he had to raise his arms from an downward strike from the male.

 _They have some really good teamwork._ Ezra couldn't help to admire them, but it was a bummer that it had to be aimed at him especially when they worked in sync to harm him. Usually the togruta would move forward and around her master to get to him from different directions. Ezra then turned his body and repelled the males swing coming diagonally from below.

"AHH, NOT AGAIN" Ezra shouted in in both fear and pain.

However because of his distraction the togruta had managed to cut his left arm, the gash weren't deep but it did hurt a lot. He backed up to the wall and just barely prevented the other hacks and swings his opponents relentlessly rained down upon him. _Shit I can't defend myself with just my skills_ Ezra's heart speeded up and he could feel the fear growing stronger, he looked around hoping to find something to his advantage.

Then he saw the balcony above him, _I could use that._ Ezra knew that if he waited to long they were eventually going to subdue him especially with his wounds and fatigue waiting him down. When his opponents brought down their lightsabers he managed to block them, then using his strength he pushed the lightsabers away temporarily and with ´the force he propelled himself upwards and backflipped onto the balcony. Ezra ran into the apartment and frantically looked for a tool or object he could use in the fight. True to their prowess the two Jedi arrived at the balcony just a few seconds afterwards.

Ezra turned and pointed his lightsabers towards them in a threatening fashion, the image was probably ruined by the fact that he was bleeding from the big gash in the shoulder and arm. Ezra also felt awfully weak and saw some black dots in his vision. _I will pass out if this continues for much longer_ Ezra needed to avoid swaying in order to appear stronger than he actually felt.

The togruta cooked her head and watched him in an inquisitive manner.

"You are bleeding all over and look dead on your feet, it would be better if you just give us your lightsaber and come to the Jedi Temple" She said and brought forward one of her hands like she was going to take the weapon.

"No thanks I think I will pass" Ezra sarcastically said but knew that if the situation didn't change he would soon have no choice in the matter. Especially with his wounds and the way his arms had started shaking from the blood loss, also he had to fight to not lose his concentration. Then when Ezra casted a glance around for an exit he noticed the ceiling. _Those cracks would make that foundation pretty weak._ He looked towards the people and hoped they didn't notice anything amiss. They basically think he is defeated that's why they aren't trying to attack him again but just standing and waiting.

"We can see that you are soon to pass out, should you really continue fighting" The male answered and shaked his head,

"Master shouldn't we take his lightsaber, if he continues to fight he may collapse from the bloodloss" the togruta turned towards the male and asked him while pointing towards where Ezra stood.

"I'm not going to surrender to you" Ezra didn't at all trust them, they may be alright people but who knows what their real objectives is.

"Ah come on, we are not going to hurt you, we could even take you to the healers in the temple first" The togruta replied with warmth in her eyes and spread out her hands. They appeared to be careful to not make him run away with attacking, they did see the open door behind him. _Well i can't exactly run when they can keep up the chase but at least I have a trump card._ his gaze flickered towards the ceiling.

"And then what, are you going to interrogate me afterwards" Ezra scoffed, it wasn't likely that they were going to help him from the bottom of their hearts.

"Snipps, let's just take his lightsaber and knock him out, then we can bring him to healers and afterwards get some answers" The male pinched his nosebridge while speaking to his companion, she turned her head towards him and nodded. Then as on a cue they both sprinted towards where Ezra stood.

 _NOW,_ Ezra thought and delved into the force to bring down the ceiling. Their movement had positioned them right under the rubble from the collapsing upper floor. Ezra noted that the rubble had collapsed right on top of them, the dust from the collapse made his eyes water and he stumbled backwards to narrowly avoid the rubble falling into the apartment. Ezra could also hear the male coughing, _I'm glad they didn't get to hurt._ Ezra thought, he didn't revel in hurting people and he hoped they would be alright but right now he needed to find a safe place to nurse his wounds.

Ezra turned around and staggered out through the door and went down to the street level. Then he half-jogged half-walked approximately three blocks away. On the way there he needed to struggle to stay awake, the day events were really pulling him down and he really needed to wrap his wounds so he didn't bleed to death. Then he sat down behind some dumpsters in an alleyway. Ezra ripped of some fabric from his cloak and wrapped it around his injured shoulder and arm. _Good the blood stopped flowing._ It was a relief that the wounds themselves weren't that deep, they just looked awful since he hadn't been able to wrap them before now. While his wounds had been taken care of he knew that he needed to sleep since his body felt really heavy and within seconds he had given in to sleep.

When Ezra woke he saw that the sun was almost in the middle of the sky which meant that he had been sleeping through the night and half a day. Ezra rose up from where he had been sleeping and stretched his arms. Ezra checked his wounds and tore of more fabric from his cloak to wrap them. The blood hadn't bleeded through the fabric and even if the arm was a bit numb and he felt a throbbing pain it didn't impede his movements all that much and he could still fight if he needed. At least one good new was that the two chasing him had appeared to give up since he couldn't feel them in the force, _maybe one of them got hurt and they returned to that temple they were talking about._ Ezra's mind helpfully supplied, _I better find that temple quick so I can find out more about those two._ Not to mention he wanted to know more about the togruta looking very similar to Fulcrum and their claim about being Jedi.

Feeling a lot better than the previous day he walked out from behind the dumpsters and into the street. Since he needed money and had no way to obtain it he used his skills and sneakily took out a wallet from a middle aged man. He felt a bit guilty doing that so he only took just enough for a bus or taxi fare, then he quietly returned the wallet into the other man's pocket again. It wasn't a proud moment but he needed to get to this temple somehow and he doubted he could walk there and for that matter know where it is. Having the money in his hands he searched the street and airplanes for a good transportation, then there a few blocks down he saw a taxi station where people hailed taxis. When he arrived he noticed how busy it was and that many taxis both arrived and took of. Ezra paid a cashier for a taxi ticket and waited in line for a couple of minutes and then it was his turn to get into a waiting cab. He made sure that no other customers took his cab with closing the doors quickly.

"YO, where to now" The taxi driver in the front seat asked. The cab driver was a young women with her hair in many braids and dark clothe, she seemed to the type to fit right into a nightclub.

"Ermm do you know about where I can find a temple" Ezra stuttered and his cheeks become flushed with embarrassment. It was more a shot in the dark for thinking that a taxi driver would know where that is. He knew that what those two said was their base probably wasn't all that well known.

"HAHAHA, have you been living under a Rock or what?" Ezras eyebrows furrowed and his confusion grew when the woman started laughing at his question.

"I ee no, but do you know about the temple" Ezra tried again and hoped he could get a more serious answer then just laughter, he really needed to know about this temple.

"Kid, everybody knows about the Temple, it's the biggest building on coruscant after all" The woman said and shaked her head like she couldn't believe this offworlder.

"Alright, well do you know how to get there" Ezra's patience was starting to grow thin and he wondered when she was going to stoop messing with him. _The bigges building in coruscant sounds promising though, maybe it's easier to find than I though._ If what she said about the temple was true then it should be easier to find.

"Yes ofcourse, I can take you to a popular viewing platform over the temple" The woman said and waited patiently for his answer.

"Take me there" Ezra leaned back into the seat and waited for the cab driver to start driving.

She did and they started driving through the airlines suspended over the big abyss which was reaching deep into the city's core. The city in the air looked even more breathtaking and Ezra could see how amazing everything was from his viewpoint in the air. The women did not speak to him further but plugged in some headphones and started listening to music while driving. It made no difference to Ezra he was content sitting in the backseat and watching coruscant stream by him. It took them half an hour to get from the taxi station to a cluster of tall skyscrapers. Ezra first thought that it was the buildings of the hidden temple but he couldn't spot anything unusual. Also when he looked closer the tall buildings seemed to be set in the way that they acted as a wall of sorts.

"Are those scyscrapers the temple" Ezra curiously asked.

"Nah I'm used to bring people here to this tourist viewing building before they see the temple, and besides the taxi company get more funding that way, ya know business." She explained her reasoning and winked at him. It made sense for the taxi company to want to earn more moneys of tourists and have that way set up different deals with other companies.

"Will it cost getting inside" Ezra had not much money left so if that building costed he would have to walk some distances before he could see the temple.

"No No it doesn't cost a penny getting to the viewing platform, but they will try and sell you merchandise, watch out for that." The woman gave him the advice while he exited the cab and when he turned around and shot the door she winked at him and speed of.

 _Well then I best get inside._ ezra though and walked over to the swinging doors and opened them, he used his right hand since his left was still throbbing a with pain. When he got inside it was similar to a market place and it being packed full of people going to and from different stalls in the big entrance room. Every stall Ezra saw sold some kind of tourist trinkets and other stuff that people didn't really need but bought anyway because it looked cool to them.

Ezra ignored everything in the entrance and made his way back to the lifts, some helpful sign told him that the viewing platform was on the top floor. But he wasn't alone wanting to get to the top floor since many people stood cramped and waited for their turn of the lifts.

a stray thought occurred to him while he waited _. I wonder how so many know of this temple._ But didn't really wanted to waste more thoughts on it since he already knew that it would be popular from the taxi driver, but it was a surprise that so many people had the same desire as him.

After waiting for a couple of minutes the elevators finally opened and he steeped in alongside many others that also wanted to get to the top floor. He felt like a sardin in a can with all the bodies pressing up towards him. It felt like forever with how slow the elevator was to get to the top floor. When he stepped out they were greeted to a small room with two big wooden doors blocking their way. A woman in formal service clothes stood in front of them.

"Welcome, you are about to see the great Jedi temple" The woman then pressed a small button and the doors slowly opened. at first the sun was blinding him but then he saw the temple, magnificent, proud and definitely the biggest structure he had ever seen. The moment he saw the temple his whole being froze and it felt like he had just been doused in cold water.

(...)

(...)

"NO WAY, THAT IS THE TEMPLE" Ezras mouth was gaping open and he couldn't believe his eyes. People around him gave him weird looks and moved past him out on the platform but he just stood like a stone statue and trying to comprehend what his senses were telling him.

"Thats…..I mean…..It Can't be" He spluttered, his eyes were wide opened and took in every detail of the magnificent temple. it was just to unbelievable, the jedi temple that Kanan had told was reduced to ash, stood tall and proud brimming with life. He knew how the temple looked since Kanan had showed him a hologram of the temple. the image he remembered from that hologram looked identical to the temple standing in front of him. Not to mention it was definitely the right size from kanan stories even if seeing and hearing about it is two different experiences. The scope of the temple is really hard to wrap his mind around since it is just too big.

"But it's supposed to be destroyed, how can it look so beautiful and I can't see anything of a great fire or demolition or anything" Ezra muttered and shaking his head, _I just can't believe it, why is it looking so whole._

He went forward out on the platform as if in a trance, his head felt numb and he really couldn't understand what his eyes were telling him so he needed to cheek even further. He used a pair of binoculars lying for the tourists and zoomed in to the temple.

"THIS, THIS, WHERE AM I" Since he was so high up the people with brown robes going in and out of the entrance to the temple looked small. But what really hit him was the fact that when he reached out with the force to the small people in the distance he was met with almost thousand different force signatures pulsing together like a bright sunny heart. _I….how is this possible._

Ezra had never felt this many force signatures ever in his whole life, with how the Jedi are almost extinct. The only ones he was used to shining brightly are Kanan and Fulcrum, but even they can't even compare to the sun of the temple that was beating right in front of him.

"Wait I recognize those clothes, they are similar to the two who was chasing me" Ezra muttered to himself. _so that means those two belong to that temple, and they were calling themselves Jedi, not to mention their skills in lightsaber fights….. wait does that mean…._

Ezras whole body felt strange and he felt a chill going up and down his spine. Ezra had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on and it become stronger the longer he observed the people walking in and out the temple. Furthermore when he kept feeling force sun from the temple with no hint of any darkness and the structure shining whole and beautiful in the clear weather. The suspicion wouldn't go away, rather it took root and started to fester, an idea that was just too outlandish and unbelievable to be true and yet made more and more sense.

 _Didn't those stormtroopers look awfully like clones and that togruta, she really had a striking similarity to Fulcrum._ Ezra thought and when he recalled his conversations with the different people he had met they had all thought him strange or suspicious with his questions. Also Coruscant did have a stark absence of any Imperial activity whatsoever.

"I should ask someone, just to be sure" Ezra looked around and spotted the service lady. he went over slowly very reluctantly and his face must have revealed his dread since the woman looked at him in concern and started fussing over him.

"Hello, is something the matter, do you need a water or refreshments" The service lady worriedly said and patted his shoulder. In response ezra smiled weakly and looked down trying to get his shattered thoughts into order to ask a question. Everything was just swirling out of control and he felt as if he would soon be swallowed up by a black hole. HIs thoughts went in thousand different directions and his head kept replaying different encounters he had with people

 _How do I even ask, she will think I'm crazy, heck I certainly feel like I'm losing my mind, this shouldn't be happening._ Ezra looked at the lady but the question wouldn't come. The woman looked at him worriedly and fidgeted under his unnerving loong gaze and silence. Finally Ezra gathered his courage and said:

"What is the time"

At the question the woman in front of him furrowed her brow and her confusion was clear as day in her face. Ezra's serious expression didn't waver the slightest and he waited patiently for her to answer.

"Well it's 2 pm" The woman replied and from her expression it was pretty obvious to her. Ezra wanted to facepalm, he should rephrase his question.

"Yea thanks, but that wasn't what I meant, what is the date and year" Ezra stepped closer to the woman and his gaze alone demanded an answer right away.

"the year is 21 BBY, oh maybe you were wondering what happened in the second battle of Genosis, but don't worry the republic won:" the woman answered as helpfully as she could in a chirpy tone trying to change the atmosphere to a more happy one.

"So we are truly in the clone wars right now" Ezra mechanically asked, all the blood from his face had disappeared and he looked blankly at her with no emotion in his face or eyes. Ezra felt numb and his whole body suddenly became two times heavier as if a great weight was pushing him down to oblivion.

"I'm….going…..to…...See ya" Ezra turned around and was about to take a step forward but then felt himself hitting the ground. The woman called out to him but she felt millions of miles away and everything was narrowing to a thin tunnel and eventually he felt himself be embraced by the blackness of unconsciousness.

 **Review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka woke up to a glaring light from the overhead lamp. She looked around and saw white walls and ceiling. The smell was that from cleaning soap and faint traces of blood.

"Ahh my head…...what am I doing in the healing wing" Ahsoka had recognized it as the healing wing of the temple right away but her groggy mind from either sleep or drugs made it hard for her to fully comprehend why she was lying in a bed in a hospital room.

"Hey Snipps, how are you feeling" Ahsoka in her groggy state hadn't noticed Anakin sitting at the end of the bed looking worriedly at her. Anakin sat restlessly and from the looks of it had been sitting for a really long time and waiting for her to wake up.

"I'm alright.. I…. what happened" Ahsoka was glad that her master was by her side since her groggy mind had a hard time comprehending where she was and what she was doing.

"Weell do you remember the guy we fought" At Anakins suggestion the last grogginess of Ahsokas mind disappeared and her eyes widened in recollection of the memories rushing back.

"YES, THAT DERP COLLAPSED A CEILING ON US" Ahsoka shouted out angrily and quickly sat up in the bed.

"Ouch, shouldn't have done that" Ahsoka on her outburst had sat up too quickly which resulted in her wounds and bruises hurting all over.

Anakin started to cough and cover his mouth with one of his hands. Clearly amused by her discomfort and tried to hide his smile behind his hand. Ahsoka retaliated with glaring at him but it only resulted in him turning away and his whole body shaking with silent laughter.

"Hey I'm hurt back here, show some respect to the injured" Ahsoka sullenly said crossed her arms and turned away her head, fed up with his amusement on her expense.

"I'm Sorry" Anakin turned back and somberly answered in an uncharacteristic serious tone "I was so worried about you so it's a relief when you have energy to spare"

"Ok you are forgiven" Ahsoka didn't exactly know how to respond to this serious Anakin but decided that it was better to move onto more important topics

"By the way what happened to the guy we chased" Ahsoka didn't know what he looked like because of that guy's hood and cape. She had tried to glimpse his face in the fight but with everything going on it was hard to get a good look.

"He got away" Ahoska could see that Anakin was very angry at the fact with his clenching fists and angry eyebrows.

"How did it happen" Ahsoka curiously asked, Anakin was very powerful so even with her being unconscious it shouldn't have been all that hard for him to track that guy down and catch him

Anakin looked guiltily away "when he collapsed the ceiling I dove out of the way and the dust made it really hard for me to see soo when I saw you unconscious with your head bleeding, I panicked, abandoning the chase and rushed you to the temple." After telling Ahsoka that Anakins eyes revealed the turmoil in him. From their force bond she could sense that he was both happy about her recovery but also shameful and angry about the guy hurting her getting away.

"Master I'm fine, what did the healers say" Ahsoka tried to reassure her master, she knew her body wasn't in the best shape but considering that she hadn't punctured something or broken a bone, she could have been much worse off.

"They said that head wounds always looked a lot worse than they really are and that you are only brushed up a bit, you should be out of the hospital wing in a few days" Anakin replied brightening considerably and Ahsoka knew that he was considering what they should be doing after she got discarded.

"That's a relief and I will certainly teach that guy a lesson when he is found, no one drops a ceiling on me and gets away with it " Ahsoka fierily shouted and meant business. Hopefully she could smack him around in a training ring or demand a duel, well that all depends on what the council decides when he is found.

"I'm with you on that, I will do everything I can to make sure he is caught and brought before the council" Anakin replied being super serious, he would make sure the guy was brought in to justice.

They fell into a comfortable silence especially since Ahsoka had noticed the food tray the nurses had been leaving for her to eat. Anakin watched her eat with a bored look but also very patient with warm eyes. Ahsoka also took the time to admire the view from her window out onto Coruscant which was a true sight to behold indeed. The temple had always been majestic and seeing Coruscant form that high up made her look at it in a new perspective.

"How have the search been going" Ahsoka wanted to know since that guy in the cape had been a real mystery to her.

"The council have sent out more search parties but so far they haven't found anything" Anakin replied looking downtrodden.

"because we don't know what he looks like makes finding him as easy as searching for a needle in a haystack." Anakin sighted and put his hands behind his head. Ahsoka agreed with that sentiment, finding a person that you have no clue of his features makes it super difficult since you can't put up wanted posters or get help from the local police. And taking into account on how many there are in Coruscant that walks around with hoods and capes especially in the shadier parts where he's probably going to hide.

"Where do you think he is from" Ahsoka implored, there were still many questions swimming around in her head.

"Hmm..I don't know… he was clearly human and he did have some training in lightsaber forms and the force….." Anakin was deep in thought and more wondering aloud than trying to answer Ahsoka's question

"Is it possible that he was trained by a Sith" Ahsoka shuddered at the thought, they didn't need another Sith or apprentice running around. It was a blessing that they had the clone soldiers but the war has already been going on for quite some time and they had no clue who the identity of the separatist forces where. When Ahsoka thought of the emperor it made her skin crawl like a monster standing in her blind spot just trying to strike. And if he was training even more apprentices or dark Jedi it would be a major blow to the republic in the war effort.

Anakin went quiet and adapted a thoughtful expression, he bit his lip and after a few minutes he answered.

"I…. It's difficult to ascertain, his clothes and the fact that he did run and fight is clear signs that he isn't allied with the Jedi order….but yet again he didn't use the dark side of the force so it's still pretty unclear" Anakin made sure Ahsoka knew of that contradiction which in a way didn't make sense. Either you where Sith or Jedi or that was she was thought in the temple. She had heard ofcourse of grey Jedi but Yoda had told her that many grey Jedi ends up succumbing to the dark side since the allure tends to be to big when you try to balance between using light and dark side.

"but the possibility is there for him to have some connection to the Sith" Ahsoka wasn't ready to have her theory shot down without any kind of truth to it.

"Yes that is possibly, but that makes it all the more strange that when we fought him he didn't use even a hint of the dark side" Anakin was probably thinking back to then they fought and the few moments where the guy used the force on them, he hadn't tried even once tapping into the dark side. In fact he was as bright as any Jedi, even if he was clearly still training and not yet fully learned.

"Maybe a Jedi that once deflected from the order trained him" Right now Ahsoka tried puzzle out a possible reason for that guys force powers and lightsaber training.

"I will cheek with the council, but there have been almost none the past century aside from Count Doku…..But it is a lead worth following for finding out that guys identity" Anakin replied and seemed tired from the mystery surrounding the guy.

"huh…..hey why did he even try to hide in Dex Dinner" Ahsoka thoughtfully asked "I mean Dex is known for being friends with Obi-Wan, it's strange for such a guy to hang out in a Jedi friendly cafe."

"When you put it that way….. you are right it doesn't make much sense" Anakin replied thoughtfully. "We did find him on accident"

After Anakin said that they both fell silent, Ahsoka could tell that her master was deep in thought and likewise her to. They had both been searching on different coordinates the whole day for the anomaly. The most they had found was some traces and when the day had progressed even those traces had faded. They had returned and investigated an alleyway which had much traces of the anomaly but even that trail had run cold. When it had neared evening they had decided to give up and try the next day. But since Ahsoka had been so hungry and also Anakin even if he didn't want to admit it they had decided to go to Obi-Wans favorite place which his friend Dex owned. It was also a favorite dinning place on Coruscant since they always got discounts and the food there was delicious. And imagine their surprise when they had neared the dinning place and found traces of the anomaly in the vicinity as well. It had been faint and insubstantial but just to be on the safer side both Anakin and Ahsoka had searched around the place carefully but with the tantalizing smells from Dex kitchen made them want to go in and take meal.

"Yes you were so cranky when we had been searching the whole day without finding anything." Ahsoka knew that bringing that up would irk her master something fierce, it usually never happened that the moment they took a break was when they found their target. That must be what some people call fate.

"And then we just happened to find him in that dinner haha" Ahsoka said and looked at Anakin and hoped her teasing would take effect. Anakin sighted and rubbed his head but she could sense that he also saw the Irony in the situation.

"Sure Sure very funny, well it's not often you encounter your target when you were out to buy some dinner" Anakin said and waved his hands, but Ahsoka knew that he also found it rather funny even if he tried to deny it.

"yes what are the odds. " Ahsoka sported a big grin "One in a thousand or something" Ahoska continued smiling at Anakins spluttering visage. It truly was strange that after searching for so long as they did, that guy decided to dine in the very same place wanted to have food. Ahsoka contemplated this, maybe it was the force or something else at play since that kind of coincidences are very unlikely to occur.

When they had entered the Dex dinner both of them had talked quietly about the anomaly and which places to search after dinner when that guy had rushed past them. It made them both suspicious since they could have felt some of the anomaly in the vicinity but not on the guy that had rushed past. Ahsoka got more suspicious when she had seen the dark cape he wore which made her suspect him being a Sith. And when they had corned him the way he talked had been full of arrogance which was typical of Sith and yet when she had faced him she could feel that he had been firmly in the Light. It had also been a huge shook when he had engaged them the first time, Ahsoka had never seen anything like it.

"Yes and the way he sported his lightsaber is not something I have seen before" After saying it Anakin scratched his head and Ahsoka could see that he had started to contemplate something and were pretty unfocused.

"I agree, I have never seen anyone shooting plasma blasts from a lightsaber before" Ahsoka could understand her masters confusion. She had never seen any Jedi or Sith using a lightsaber that way. She didn't even know that it was possible for something like that to be build and considering the sentiments going around in temple considering shooting weapons it made it obvious why no one really considered the idea.

"I wonder how he made such a lightsaber" Anakins hands had started to fidget and Ahsoka had a hard time figuring out his expression. She cooked her head confusedly and stared at him for a long time trying to figure out what he was thinking, she could sense from their bond that his mind was elsewhere

"What is it" Ahsoka finally asked, not wanting it to drag out even further.

"Hmm…Oh it's nothing….." Anakin replied getting really interested in studying a speck in the hospital wall.

Ahsoka sat quietly and gave him a look telling him she had seen through his bullshit.

"Ok you win….I was thinking on how cool it would be to have such a lightsaber" Anakin said in a rush looking sheepishly at her.

(…..)

It took some time for Ahsoka to read between the lines for what Anakin said and what he really meant.

"You mean… Hahahaahaha" Ahsoka bursted out laughing, she forgot her bruised body and laughed at her masters expense "You are Jealous, aren't you" Ahsoka gasped out between her laughing fit, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Her wounds had started to ace from her shaking body but the situation was just to hilarious for her to stop.

"I…eh…..N-o ofcourse not….Snipps stop laughing" Anakin stuttered and waved his hands trying to make Ahsoka to stop but it only made it worse since seeing his embarrassing act made it all the more clear what he really felt.

"hahah…..Ah come on are you hearing yourself" Ahoska wiped her eyes from her fit, sometimes her master can really lift her day and she sorely needed it after waking up in the hospital wing all sore.

"I…..ok I am a bit jealous…but are that really so strange" Anakin revealed, she knew it was a big gesture since he didn't appreciate another person calling him out on something he was embarrassed about. But then when he revealed that yes he had indeed been jealous he watched her quizzingly imploring her to find a fault in his logic.

(….)

"…..Well No… But I did find it funny that you tried to hide it" Ahsoka understand the jealousy of an unique lightsaber, but it was still amusing teasing him and watch him try to deny it.

"Soo are you thinking of building into your lightsaber something similar as that guy" Ahsoka asked and considering her masters thought patterns she knew he had been thinking in those lines, it's not much she can't discern from her master's expressions.

"Sure I am thinking of a few ways of modifying my lightsaber to use the crystal to shoot blasts" Anakin leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. "But I would need some more time to figure out the technique behind it"

"But there are also something more to it than that" Ahsoka knowingly asked, she figured since she was also thinking in those same areas.

"…..Yea, having a lightsaber that could shoot bullets aren't exactly a Jedi weapon….. and I wonder how It would be received by the council and the rest of the Jedi" Anakin didn't sound angry or defiant, but that he was only stating fact. Ahsoka knew that if he really wanted to have such a lightsaber, he would create one especially know where someone else had the idea before him.

"Hmmm yes.. " Ahsoka smirked at the thought she got " Just think on how Obi-Want says about guns: It's so uncivilized..haha" Ahsoka knew that it Anakin would create such a lightsaber Obi-wan would probably see the uses but still hold to the idea that the classic Jedi weapon are superior.

"haha, yea just imagining his expression would make it worthwhile" Anakin agreed laughing alongside Ahsoka.

"….Well I don't think it would be all that easy to create since you have to take into account many things….like the balance off the lightsaber if I start to add other features" Anakin had delved into a practical mindset where he was thinking of all the different features and techniques to having such a lightsaber. Ahsoka could see that he was also considering different pros and cons to his ideas and that he hadn't yet decided if he was going throught with the idea.

"So it's still open in the air if you want to have such a lightsaber" Ahsoka asked.

"Well it could hamper my fighting ability if I try to use an unfamiliar weapon in battle" Anakin replied. Ahsoka could tell that he liked the idea of such a lightsaber and was considering ways to create it. But then again just because it's possible doesn't mean that should be done.

"Well that is still and idea on this point so I best go and brief the council of our encounter with that guy" Anakin said and stood up preparing himself to walk out from the healing wing.

"Ok… I will be fine, like you said I will be out of here in a day or two" Ahsoka smiled and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. Anakin had other things he needed to attend to and she wasn't going to hold him up in the healing wing.

"I will bring back some food in a few hours, so sit tight" Anakin showed his lopsided grin and reassured her that he would be back after the council meeting.

"Ok then bring me some beef" Ahsoka grinned and could feel her mouth watter from the idea of food other that the disgusting hospital food she would otherwise eat. She looked around the wing and noticed some holopads by her bedside table which she could use to read in to relieve some of her boredom when she was going to be alone.

"Alright see you soon" Anakin replied and walked out from the room

"Bye" Ahsoka said and burrowed down into the sheets with the holopad in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this chapter works as a kind of prelude to the next since originally I this was supposed to be a small paragraf but then the plot bunny ran away with me and I ended up exploring Calebs character a bit more extensively. I am writing on the next chapter which features Ezras viewpoint but since I couldn't have that finished today i wanted to give you what I could as a thank you for all that have commented, reviewed and followed.**

"Sight finally I'm out from that dusty library." Caleb stretched and yawned when he stood in the glaring sun in front of the entrance of the Jedi temple. He had been put in the library to archive a section of the shelfs, it had been boring and tedious work but since he was only a youngling he had to run those kinds of errands for the Jedi and Masters. His history teacher had put him on that stupid assignment after class, probably since that teacher had been annoyed of his questioning nature.

He looked out on Coruscant and he liked the way it always was very lively and full of motion. One thing he always loved to do when he grew up in the temple was exploring Coruscant and finding answers for all the questions which are always popping up in his head. He scanned the city outline and pondered on where he should go. Caleb knew that he could only be out exploring for some hours since he had to be back by the temple by dusk. He really hated being a youngling since it was so many rules he had to abide by and the most irritating is the curfew which they enforced a lot more strictly ever since the clone wars begun half a year ago.

"I hope it won't take long until I can take the trails." Caleb yearned to be a padawan but he knew that he had to wait at least one or two years before the Jedi Masters saw him ready to undergo the initiate trails since he was only eleven. He knew of many initiates that had passed the trails but never got picked for Padawans since there was so few Jedi willing to take on and train padawan. Caleb shuddered at the thought of getting dumped in some faraway planet for the agriculture crops. _No thank you, that isn't a life for me._ Caleb would much rather run away than accepting a fate farming crops all his life. He's a Jedi and he won't accept anything else than becoming a Jedi knight. But first Caleb had to become a padawan and it's hard having to wait when the whole galaxy is hurled into a war.

Caleb yearned to be out alongside the clone troopers and other Jedi fighting to protect the galaxy and freedom. Caleb had sometimes pleaded to Yoda and other masters to be able to take the initiate trails so he could quicker become a padawan. But every time they had told him to be patient and that his time would soon come. It wasn't as if he liked the war or loved fighting but he wanted to be of use to the Jedi Order when they were neck deep in fighting the clone wars. It was just that it missed all the action and being out there helping the Jedi and the galaxy. Caleb knew thought that there were some voices in the temple that disapproved of the Jedi's direct involvement in the war. Caleb didn't really understand it since the Jedi council obviously knew what they were doing and what better way to protect the galaxy than being on the forefront of the republic army.

Caleb daydreamed of his future fights and the way he would be heroic and brave in defeating the separatist's forces. He had acquired his lightsaber a year previously and had it at his hip since the temple had been pretty thoroughly in impacting the importance of always having the lightsaber close. He took it up and examined it which wasn't a very fancy lightsaber but then again he was a more practical guy, and a lightsaber always reflects the owner. it was tempting to ignite it to slash at imaginary foes but instead he just swished it slowly to test the balance and continued his daydreams about being in the thick of battle charging at separatist's forces.

"hehe are you playing at being soldier." Caleb startled turned to find the recipient of the voice, which was one of the two guards standing right and left of the entrance. Because of the helmet Caleb couldn't discern his features and emotions but it was impossible to miss the guards amusement.

"No I'm a Jedi, I- I was just thinking of when I would be able to fight." The guard must have seen him slashing with his unlighted lightsaber and he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Of course you are a Jedi o noble one." The guard were clearly very amused while he made a mock bow. Caleb knew that the guard was messing with him but was unsure on how to respond.

"I'm still considered a Jedi even if I'm also a Youngling." Caleb tried to sound commanding and serious but it come out more like whining. The guards pretended not to hear and raised up and Caleb could feel the gaze considering him.

"Exactly, war isn't a game and you are still Young." The guard laid emphasis on the last words and from his tone clearly saw Caleb as just a kid.

"I'm no Kid….. and besides it would only be a year or so before I can take the trails." Caleb said proudly, he knew he wasn't a prodigy or a genius on any account but it's still an achievement to soon take the trails and hopefully becoming a padawan, since very few got that chance. The guard sighted and slumped his shoulder.

"I've been in many battles and believe me when I say that it isn't something you should dream about." The guard shaked his head and looked out over Coruscant reminiscing in memories. Caleb noted the guard becoming more drawn back and wondered what sort of memories he had of fighting in a war.

"I'm not afraid of fighting the separatists" Caleb declared prodly and puffed out his chest, he didn't like the implication that he wasn't up for it. He had been training his whole life in the temple and even though he knew that this was vastly different, he is confident in his skills and didn't appreciate a guard looking down on him.

"Yes but are you afraid of dying" the guard looked directly at Caleb when he asked. Caleb could feel the piercing gaze through the helmet and felt himself weighted and measured, waiting for his answer.

"eee I guess so, I'm not planning to die anytime soon." Caleb answered hesitantly, the temple had taught him not to be afraid of death and all living beings would be on with the force after death. But he holds no illusions that he would rather wait with dying until he was a bit older. He knew that people dying in war is inevitable but he had also been trained to fight and not to mention as a padawan he would always be close to a master.

"Hmm I guess you have some sense to you." The guard grudgingly admitted and sounded as if he approved of Caleb words "I dislike people not having the good sense to fear death since if a person isn't, well that's just tragic to consider." The guard replied shaking his head.

"B-ut isn't it brave to be willing to die for a cause like Jedi does?" Caleb asked cooking his head for the reply

"Overcoming fear is bravely, but just throwing away one's life without thought is beyond folly." The guard clenched his hands and his voice became quite heated. "Especially when idiots get themselves killed because of awfully stupid orders and recklessly jumping into danger." The guard had turned away and ranted quietly yet heated, Caleb knew that this was a touchy subject and felt bad for his thoughtlessness.

"I'm sorry, this must be a hard subject for you." Unsure on how to proceed Caleb tried to apologize and say some soothing words. The guard took some minutes until he responded and when he did he slumped his shoulders

"No it's alright, just some bad memories surfacing." The guard replied, he had donned this distracted air about him, still remembering past memories.

"Have you been fighting many battles?" Caleb had sometimes encountered war veterans and he could recognize the tone of guilt coming from the guard.

"I guess so." The guard's tone made it clear that the discussion was at an end. He sighted resignedly and visibly shook himself of the bad memories. "Just remember that war isn't about glamour and glory, it's bloody hell that's what it is."

Caleb nodded at that and wondered how he himself would react if any of his friends died and shuddered at the thought _._ Caleb had known some Jedi that had died over the course of the war but none he had known all that well. The teaching that every being would be one with the force after death didn't help much when trying to accept a fact that you are never going to see that person again. When speaking with the guard it helped Caleb further realize that countless people would die and probably many he knows personally. This wasn't exactly a happy thought but the only thing Caleb could do at this point was further his training and hope both he and his friends would survive the war.

Caleb couldn't let anything hinder him from protecting as many people as he could. _If only the temple would let me, I really hope I don't miss the war._ The one problem he has now ofcourse is the fact that the war is in full swing and as a youngling he wasn't allowed to help with the fighting. He was mostly stuck in the temple doing boring chores and train with the different masters in preparation for his trails. But right now he had some free time which he would use to have some fun.

"What are you going to do now, kid." Almost as if the guard had read his thoughts he had asked the same question that Caleb where musing about.

"Oh I don't really know, maybe some racing…. or I can just go explore some areas I haven't visited" Caleb answered haltingly not really sure on how to respond since he himself didn't really know what he should be doing yet. "At least something outside the temple"

"You do know that vehicle razing on Coruscant is illegal?" The guard didn't sound accusing but rather amused. Caleb startled at the guard's reply, thought back to what he had said, his eyes widened and guiltily he looked everywhere but on the guard.

"Oh really, hehe, I-I didn't say that…. I meant to say that I was about to…. Jog with some friends!" Caleb finished lamely after his stuttering excuse, well aware that the guard knew he was lying and his face heated up and hoped that his embarrassment didn't shine through.

"Kid you must be the worst liar on all of Coruscant" Not surprising the guard had punctured his lie and even sounded highly amused by the fact through his helmet. Caleb hung his head in shame and shuffled his feet not saying anything since he couldn't exactly rebuff that statement after his pathetic attempts at lying after his blunder.

"No need to look so glum kid, don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't race today" The guard said.

Caleb relieved shook his head in agreement "no I won't I promise" he was quick to assure since he didn't want anyone in the temple to find out "I'm not all that good at it, just some friends in the lower sections that like that sort of thing, I think I will just go exploring, bye" After saying that Caleb waved goodbye and the guard nodded when he went down the steps and out onto the wide plaza since there were no skyscrapers close to the temple. Caleb pondered on what he should look for first and thought of some metalworking districts where they did wonderful metalwork which he always liked to admire. He looked backwards to the temple and his breath was stolen at the beauty of the big construct. _Maybe I can take a moment to study the temple from afar._ Caleb knew of some popular viewing platforms which often where tourist's traps for unsuspecting gullible tourists. He steered his feet towards three big skyscrapers lying next to each other in clear view to the temple. It was the most popular viewing platform and also where you could get pretty high up in order to observe the temple. Caleb had visited it sometimes since the temple was magnificent to watch and study.

It took some time until he had arrived at the three big buildings and even more to walk around them to where the entrance lay. He walked onto a busy shopping street and when people saw him they stared and whispered. The Jedi had a sort of celebrity status and civilians this close to the temple could easily see that he was a youngling but he hoped that some would mistake him for a padawan. That thought made him walk prouder even if all the stares and whispers made him a bit uncomfortable. He soon arrived at the entrance of the viewing platform which also functioned as a popular shopping mall. The entrance floor catered mostly to tourists because it was filled with stalls and other useless trinkets and low quality stuff. _There is nothing that are remotely useful and most of it will break in one day._ Caleb thought and scoffed. He made his way to the elevators at the far end of the hall and joined the line of people which was waiting for the next elevator. It took five minutes of waiting until he could cram himself beside other tourists which also wanted to the viewing platform at the top floor. He noticed that most of the people in the elevator stared at him and he tried to ignore it to the best of his abilities. He wasn't used to getting so much attention and wondered what was so special about a youngling, he wasn't even a full knight yet.

Finally, after what felt like hours they had arrived at the top floor when the doors opened he was surprised to see that instead of the usual show of welcoming tourists with a close door and one attendant, the second door was wide open to the viewing platform and to the temple in the distance. No most of the personnel seemed to be in state of panic with rushing to and from an office set beside the elevator and towards a big ring of people that all looked at something inside their mitts. _I wonder what they are all looking at._ Caleb wondered to himself since all of them stood in a big cluster surrounding something, some took pictures and others just craned their necks to see better. Now curious Caleb approached the throng and elbowed himself to the center and what he gazed upon was quite surprising.

What lay in the middle of the ring of people and now in front of Caleb was an unconscious guy decked in a deep blue cloak and underneath a yellow flight suit. The combination was quite odd but his weapon by his side which seemed to be some kind of blaster looked even odder. The people that stood in the ring didn't seem very inclined to help but rather stood and whispered, giggled and some yet again took pictures with their holopad. The only one that tried to help was a distressed female attendant that seemed to be very out of her comfort zone sitting beside him and hesitantly tried to wake him up. It was clear to Caleb that the female hadn't a clue to what to do and he decided to walk forward and hunch down beside the female close to the unconscious guy.

"Hey what happened?" Caleb calmly asked, he himself didn't have much experience in the medical field but the temple did teach them some rudimentary medical care since that could mean the difference in life and death out on the battlefield.

"I Don't know, he just collapsed couple of minutes ago." The woman almost shrilled out and it was quite clear to him upclose how stressed she was and obviously had no clue what to do. "But you're a Jedi, can you please help, what if he is dying?" at the question Caleb critically swept his eyes over the unconscious person.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." It wasn't hard picking out that the guy would soon wake up with how even his breathing was.

"But his wounds, and aren't you a Jedi, do something with your woodopowers to help him." The woman quickly demanded and seemed very worried for the person lying infront of her.

"I'm just a youngling." Caleb didn't like people calling him a Jedi since he would rather earn it first "Also the Jedi powers don't work like that, all we can do is just wait for him to wake up." Caleb answered and even though the woman still looked worried she nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe we should splash some water on him." Caleb mused to himself but his thoughts where interrupted when the woman perked up and almost screamed.

"HEY HE'S WAKING UP."

 **Follow, favourite and comment and I will try to have the next chapter ,which I'm working on, up and running within the week.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra woke up slowly, not all too eager to escape from the protective cocoon of unconsciousness. He would much rather relax in the protective darkness around him than facing a reality his unconsciousness told him he wouldn't like. But a small voice whispered to him that it was important that he woke. Not only that but he could hear distinct voices all around him, this irritating buzz that wouldn't go away. He opened his eyes and blinked against the glaring sun high overhead

"HEY HIS WAKING UP" A shrill women voice sounded and he had to wince at the sound stabbing into his skull. Ezra groaned and put an arm over his head hoping to block out the sun and the woman's voice. His senses told him there was a lot of people standing in a circle around him also the murmur of the crowd kind of gave it away.

"God why do it feel like I've a hangover" Ezra grumbled to himself, lying there for a few seconds feeling miserable. His wounds from his previous fights had started to throb and he could feel that some of them had bleed through the bandages.

"How do you feel." A young male voice asked beside him which prompted Ezra to remove his arm and turn his head to the right. He saw both a female and a young boy. _Strange clothes_ Ezra saw what he would say was monk clothes on the small frame of the boy.

"Well like crap, but that's expected, but who are you?" Ezra would much rather turn around the questions since he had this feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach and wasn't in the mood of answering questions.

"Oh I'm Caleb Dume, Jedi Youngling of the temple" The boy answered seriously straightening his spine. Ezra could also see some small sense of pride in the boys yes.

 _OH CRAP, Right, I must be the unlikeliest bloke in the whole universe._ Ezras face got white and he sat up to lay his head in his hands groaning about his situation. Even spelling out some stark swearwords he had picked up in Zebs language. _Force this is the most surreal experience I have ever been in, I can't believe this._

"So we are really in the clone wars" Ezra looked up and asked weakly, knowing the answer but wanted confirmation either way. _This is the shities day of my whole life, and that's saying something._ He had faced Darth Vader, almost died, _Who to say I didn't die, that's a possibility, or my head has finally cracked and I have gone crazy,_ waking up in an unknown location. _Yes it's official I'm the universes punching bag._ Ezra thought humorlessly

"Well yes.." Caleb answered looking mightily confused and probably thought him stupid for not knowing such a simple fact. "It's right after the battle of Geonosis, we are 6 months in the war by know, and it only seems to get worse"

"HA you have no idea." Ezra exclaimed shaking his head in dark humor. _Much worse, MUCH WORSE my ass, it won't just get worse it could become hell in the universe!_

The boy seemed to be very interested in his previous statement and asked "what do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, bad experiences." Ezra waved it away not wanting to deal with it. Instead Ezra looked out towards the temple, there still was a ring of people blocking his sight but he could still see the top of the temple and feel the thousand pulsating force signatures. Ezra shook his head and again groaned into his hands. _This is just sooo great, I'm really in the past, what the heck should I do._ His body felt numb while his mind worked overdrive like a tornado turning everything on its head.

Ezra felt like a mess, he was on Coruscant in the past, all alone with no allies and nothing to go on. Not to mention some of the Jedi's were after him and he had passed out in the middle of a rooftop. _This is just dainty, I'm so screwed, what the heck should I do._ Ezra thought resignedly _at least it can't get more wors… no don't go there, you will only invite more infortune._

He could also feel the stares of all the people around him boring into him and his strange behavior which made him squirm and wanting to melt through the roofs floor. He hated being stared upon, made him feel like a freak and he had enough of that when he had lived on Lothal, with people often sneering and cursing a lothrat like him.

"How did you get the injuries on your body, you should go to the hospital young man" the woman still hovering around him said in attempt to sound stern.

He glared at her, not wanting to waste time on a hospital visit "No thank you I'm perfectly fine in taking care of my own wounds, thank you very much" Ezra said dismissively trying to make it clearer that he didn't need any extra help.

"BUT you are hurt" Caleb exclaimed "How couldn't I have noticed, you should get professional help, even your clothes are bloodied, some of your wounds must be deep"

"no they aren't that deep" Ezra responded and took up his shirt "See I even bandaged it, so no harm, no fowl"

"But they aren't even real bandages just some rags, at least let use this aid kit to tend to your wounds" The woman responded and plucked forward an aiding kit she had at her side.

"Yea and I can call some Clones to help you get to an doctor" Caleb said and reached to his comm device.

"NO CLONES" Ezra screamed, lurched forward grabbing Calebs arm, preventing him from reaching his communication device.

"Why not" Caleb didn't flinch from Ezras hold but he did look bewildered and wanted to know of Ezras reaction.

"ehe well… It's" Ezra was lost for words and didn't really know how to explain himself without revealing anything or sound to crazy _Yea since babbling about time travel and coming from the future is a foolproof way to end up in the loony pin,_ instead he responded with a weak excuse even in his ears "It's not a good idea to involve Clones" Ezra finished lamely.

Something else occurred to Ezra with the talk of the clones. _Wait they have no idea the threat facing them, that It's not the separatist the should be wary of but rather the clones themselves._ This is a major problem since it was the clones which was one of the deciding factors in toppling the old republic _or new republic, man this is confusing._

"But your wounds are too deep without an hospital and the clones could help you get there" Caleb answered with Ezra holding his arm in an unnatural angle"

"Yes please let us help you" The woman pleaded and held forward the bandages.

"Ok you could bandage my wounds but don't call the clones or anyone, I don't need anything more" Ezra let go of Calebs arm and let the woman bandage his wounds. He knew they probably looked awful and looked away while they worked. But he knew that they weren't that awful that he couldn't operate since he had to make do many times with injuries when he lived in Lothal.

"Ok now I will be off, you don't need to worry about me, I've been through worse" When the woman was finished he excused himself and quickly stood up on wobbly legs. He hoped he wouldn't fall on his way to the elevator. The crowd still stood by a ring around him but they parted before he had to push himself through them which he felt grateful for since he still felt a bit weak after the blood loss and chook of the situation. When he arrived by the elevator he punched the button for the ground floor and got inside with the other tourist going down. He ignored when Caleb also got inside the elevator and stood beside him. _Probably scared I would collapse somewhere, hope he won't follow me around_ , Ezra though to himself and sighted since the possibility of that was probably very low.

Ezra with Caleb beside him not saying a word, walked through the lobby and out onto the street. The street was brimming with people and shops in every direction, Ezra not really knowing where to go chose at random to walk left. Ezra decided to walk close to the buildings where there was lees people compared to the middle of the walkway. Then as if on que Caleb opened his mouth and issued a question.

"So where are you going now" Caleb

"nowhere" Ezra honestly didn't know where he was going, he needed to get his bearings in order to decide on a new course of action after the whole time travel mess, _yea since ending up on another planet and time period would totally mess with a person's head_

"well do you know anyone you could stay with" Caleb asked and looked imploringly at Ezra, _probably his Jedi nature prompting him to help people in trouble._

"no none" Ezra answered matter of factly, it didn't really bother him to be alone since he knew how to navigate around a city without much resources. The only thing he really missed was his team but it's not as if he could find them again after being dumbed into a new time period.

"ok…"

Caleb unsure of what to say next lapsed into a small silence, then he tentively asked again

"so do you have a place in mind you want to visit"

"Well I have only been here for two days, I need to know my way around first before I make any concrete plans" It did touch Ezra a little bit from Calebs concern so he wanted to reply with an honest answer. But Ezra knew he would be fine since Coruscant alone couldn't be more challenging than fighting against the empire and those two crazy Jedi.

"I can show you around if you want, or at least the places I know" Caleb said trying to be helpful.

"I can take care of myself"

"I doubt it, with your wounds" Caleb smartly answered, pointing out the obvious.

At this Ezra turned his head and glared at Caleb and with a deadpan voice said "I'm resourceful"

"ok, but let me accommodate you for a while then, I could be helpful and tell you some tips and pointers" Caleb trying to persuade Ezra to let him tag along pointed toward his useful sides in this situation.

 _I don't really need a helper or pitying, but since he did grow up here on Coruscant being a part of the temple and all, he must know his way around atleast part of Coruscant._ After mulling it over in his head for a while he finally answered "…..Alright then"

Caleb not being able to resist stating another question asked "Sooo how did you get your wounds"

"in a fight"

"really, wow, who did you piss off"

"honestly you better not know"

"well now you have piqued my interests" Caleb said poking at ezra and trying to get an answer on this mystery.

"It was two people picking a fight with me" Ezra crossed his arms and looked away not wanting to reveal that he fought against to Jedi _Yea since with my luck Caleb would probably insist to also fight me and arrest me since he is a part of the Jedi order_.

"what did you do to get them that mad"

"nothing really, they sought me out and started it, I just defended myself" Ezra indigently shouted, trying to make it clear that he wasn't in the fault here.

"so what, they started a fight for no reason whatsoever" Caleb disbelievingly asked and crinkled his eyes.

"well they did seem to search for something, and when they noticed me they got too interested so I ran and they followed" Not getting into details Ezra abbreviated the version and beside he really didn't know why those two Jedi were so interested in him. _It seems a bit weird for them to suddenly start to chase a guy and then wanting to arrest him. Yea I may have wanted to get out of the restaurant fast, but who in their right mind would have wanted to be in the same room as weirdly acting Jedi you don't know._

"perhaps you have offended someone they knew" Caleb thinking deeply tapping his arms came up with a theory.

"I haven't even been here for two days and have no contacts here, how could I have possibly have offended someone they knew"

"Maybe you offended them by your looks" Caleb said with a small smile.

"haha I'm dying with laughter over here" Ezra said in dry sarcastic tone

"ok jokes aside, you said they seemed to search for something do you have any idea on what that could be" Caleb wanting to get serious asked and looked straight at Ezras eyes.

"No I have no idea, heck I shouldn't even be here right now" Ezra frustrated raised his voice. _Like I don't even live in the same time period and where I'm from Coruscant is the Empires main city and as a rebel I would have to be suicidal to even try and set foot here alone._

"So they were a bunch of idiots attacking you when they didn't even know anything about you" Caleb made that conclusion and his tone betrayed how unbelieving he thought that was.

"they were no idiots, to well trained and their teamwork was flawless" Ezra knew they were high ranked Jedi, well maybe not the small one but definitely the tall male one. _It goes to show how great the combat powers of the Jedi in the old republic was, maybe I should have count myself lucky to be able to meet Jedi from this time frame even if it's not much consolation since I really want to meet my team again._ After thinking of his team he started to reminisce of all those times and adventures with Kanan and the rest of the team and he really wished he could find someway to return to them. 

"hmm ok then it's just strange that they attacked you, maybe you are on some list or something for crime" Caleb kept talking oblivious of the fact that Ezra had zooned out for a while and he kept pointing out theories and conclusions "like for example, yesterday we had a strange event where everybody that was force sensitive suddenly fell unconscious" Caleb said.

After hearing that Ezra got jolted out from his reminiscing and tuned back on to what Caleb was saying _wait they had a strange force event the day I arrived at Coruscant._ "wow that's really strange" Ezra had to express his surprise.

"Yes I agree, it has never happened before and it was super scary, it felt like the force was ripped asunder" Caleb shuddered at this and crossed his arms over his body like he could feel phantom shills.

Erza widened his eyes in surprise and asked unsurely "ripped asunder?"

"Yea, it's hard to explain, all I knew before I become unconscious was the force screaming, piercing my brain" Caleb vividly waved his arms to impress on the magnitude "like something big had happened on an enormous magnitude."

Ezra had to be sure. "And you said this happened yesterday"

"Yes" Caleb said 100% sure.

The coincidences and timing where to great and this made the gears in ezras head start to turn. _I arrived here yesterday and just a few hours afterwards the Jedi all off a sudden wants to arrest a person they don't know anything about. Sine I haven't even existed here for more than a couple of hours and what are the odds for that._

"at any rate I'm just a person so I couldn't possibly have anything to do with that" Ezra knowing he was on to something didn't want Caleb catching the same train of thought so he tried to dismiss the whole thing.

"No of course not, the very force itself was impacted, nobody could have done this, not even the greatest Jedi or Sith in our history could have done it" Caleb shaked his head and his tone made it obvious that it should be the most apparent thing it the world.

 _Then how comes they thought I had something to do with it if no one could be responsible for it, maybe it had something to do with my arrival here the timing are just to close with my time travel and the Jedi falling unconscious and then two jedi hunting for suspecting people or objects._

Ezra knowing how intelligent Caleb and other Jedi are, asked "so eh what do you think of that event"

"Nothing much, it was strange sure, even I fell unconscious but I'm sure the council will find the answer somewhere"

"And ofcourse it has nothing to do with me"

"what are you talking about" Caleb looked at Ezra strangely.

"Eh nothing hehe" He denied and laughed nervously, _apparently he hasn't really connected the dots, well who would think of time travel in this scenario, even I think it's full-blown crazy but nevertheless it's really happening._

"But we were talking about the people chasing you, if you want I could see if the jedi could help while we are on the subject" Caleb had great faith in the council and the order so it was only natural for caleb that they could help Ezra in his situation.

"NO that's a very bad idea" Ezra shouted, knowing since he fought and possibly hurt two jedi they would be out for his blood.

"Ok first it was clones now Jedi what is your problem with the clones and our order" Caleb Couldn't understands Ezras reluctance, stooped and crossed his arms, tapping his foot he waited for an answer.

Ezra knew that it would be hard to dissuade Caleb from that train of thinking but nevertheless he had to try "I ah hehe I'm very shy" Wanting to facepalm from that horrible answer he thought sarcastically _Yes that went real smooth, good job Ezra now he will never keep trying to find out the real reason. But obviously just saying: hey Caleb I'm from the future, won't have him running towards the temple at the drop of the hat._

And as predicted Caleb didn't buy it for one moment "really you are shy, how come you are talking to me just fine then or apparently picking fights with groups"

"Hey I never picked fights with anyone" Ezra indigently said.

Caleb shaked his head and sighted "You said yourself you were hunted by some people and I have a hard time believing it was because some weird chance"

"Well that was exactly what happened" Ezra knew he was correct, but he couldn't exactly reveal his suspicions and the circumstances leading up to the fight.

"really they must have known of you somehow, you never contacted anyone or called someone that you were going to Coruscant"

"believe me, Coruscant must be the one place I wowed to never visit" Ezra almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of him going to Coruscant or even wanting to, especially considering which time he lived in.

"Why"

"For startes the Emp… ehh I mean…. It's….. a bad place for a person like me" he finished lamely, _force I almost, slipped up, I can't reveal anything about the empire or the siths, they wouldn't believe me anyway and would only look me up inside a mental institution if I go sprouting nonsense about time travel._

Caleb couldn't understand Ezras almost hating Coruscant and wanted point out Coruscant great sides "But Coruscant have all kinds of people and species, not to mention all the different areas and places that you could visit and live in"

"It's more an issue of…" Ezra panicking what to reveal, mulled over on how to continue, _what should I say, everything is so messed up…. "_ ehh Politics"

Caleb gives Ezra a disbelieving stare.

"But Coruscant is the Centre of the republic…." Then something seemed to light up inside his head "Wait, are you a separatist, is that's why you don't want to see our clones or the order"

"what is a sepera…ohhh…haha" Ezra first at lost on what Caleb was implying made his head catch up and when he understood he released a nervous laughter, _Getting accused of being a separatist when the republic is in the middle of a war with them is never a good thing_ "no I'm not" Ezra vemently denied and shaked his head "I was a street kid trying survive and disliked the politics ruling the galaxy, so I never wanted to visit Coruscant" _Yea being a lothrath and then a rebel made me loath the empire and what they stood for, oh and did I forget they also took my parents from me._

"so you are not a separatist" Caleb hesitantly asked, not wanting to drive Ezra away but since Ezra did act quite suspicious he had to make sure.

"no believe me I'm not _" but from what I heard from Kanan and the war itself in hindsight the people from the separatist planets did have many rights ideas especially concerning the republics corruption and not to mention it's leader, the big glaring problem was the siths that where controlling the separatist forces._

"ok good, still you have a strange view of Coruscant, it's an amazing planet" Caleb loved Coruscant he had been growing up on it after all.

"have you ever been to the low parts of this city" Ezra knew that Coruscant wasn't that great, his encounter with those two street children made him certain that Coruscant as any other city and planet can be very ugly under a bright facade.

"Some of it"

"apparently not enough since if you had you wouldn't have such a high opinion of Coruscant, I know cities and the most utopia city in the world always have the darkest backside" _Yea growing up on lothal though me that lesson, and from my encounter with those kids I do now for a fact that this city is not that great._

"Actually for your information I have seen quite much of Coruscant, we are allowed to venture into the lower districts but since we are younglings they tend to frown upon us doing it alone" Caleb revealed and turned away his body, understanding the many rules of the temple but sometimes couldn't help but chafe under them.

"I rest my case, Coruscant isn't just a bright and happy place"

Caleb didn't want Ezra to totally demolish Coruscant good status so he said "I never said that, but it isn't totally terrible or awful either"

"No Coruscant just have some terrible parts, which you haven't been to" Ezra said smugly.

"I have seen a lot more of coruscant than you, considering you know almost nothing of this planet and have only been here for what two days" Caleb said in response.

"and I have traveled the galaxy which is enormous" Ezra returned just as quickly.

"I'm not ignorant, if that's what you are implying, at the temple we are required to study history, about the galaxy and different planets and politics, even visiting many planets and parts of Coruscant" Caleb arrogantly said trying to seem more knowledgeable.

"Reading about a subject isn't the same as hands on experience which I have in bucketful especially when it comes to bad things in the galaxy" Ezra knew he was no book worm and not very good at book studies but he had street skills and intelligence to back it up.

"Knowledge is power and knowing what you get yourself into is a better way to handle mistakes and dangerous situations, that's why padawans have masters to help guide and instruct them" Caleb stood himself up more proudly and even though he didn't have a master yet he had faith in the fact that he eventually would have one.

Ezra laughed quietly and said "That's funny, being a Jedi is one of the most dangerous lifestyles in the galaxy, not to mention during a war"

"Yes it's dangerous, but as a Jedi you serve and protect the people, also since we are blessed with being able to use the force we have an obligation to use it for good" Caleb turned up his nose, impressing how important the force and the Jedi was for the whole galaxy.

Ezra got a bit subdued at this, he could feel the force flowing through him and gives him life and helps him in tight spots. Ezra said quietly "You are right" "using the force is like tapping into the vast energy of everything in the universe"

….

"WAIT YOU CAN FEEL THE FORCE" After a short choked pause, Caleb shouted surprised. But then Caleb allowed himself to feel after Ezras signature in the force. And then even thought it was strangely muted and had some strange disturbance he could feel it alright. The events with Ezra unconscious, bleeding and thereafter talking made Caleb not cheek that well.

"I eh, well yes, I have used it a couple of times" Ezra said dismissingly, _It's not as if I can say I'm a padawan, me and my master didn't even live here in this time frame and besides two jedi's are currently trying to arrest me so I can't exactly be an official padawan here._

"Then are you trained in it, are you also a youngling or a padawan, but no that's impossible I would have seen you at the temple if that's the case" Caleb cooked his head and pointed out how he had never encountered him before this.

"No I ah, had a teacher that found me and thought me a few things about the force and how to use it" Ezra said and hoped with all his being that Kanan hadn't perished under Vader. _Oh man I should have been there, but maybe since I have traveled in time they don't even exist or are automatically dead._ Ezras thoughts went into ever spiraling morbid thoughts on what could have happened to Kanan and his team. Scenarios kept popping up on what horrid things they could have been through. He tried to think on ways the time travel could have changed it but it still felt quite surreal that he truly was in the past so the tragic images of them dead, in prison or tortured where recurring thoughts.

"so he knew how to use the force" Caleb innocently asked.

"yes to some degree, and also some lightsabers techniques" Ezra remembered that Kanan had thought him so well that nowadays every time they fought it was to a draw.

"Was he ehh I mean a former jedi or…. something darker"

"WHAT NO, he definitely didn't use the dark side, he was taught at the temple and is a Jedi" Ezra couldn't have anyone call Kanan being dark since he knew he was a great Jedi and no one should tell him anything different.

"But if he left the temple then he isn't a jedi anymore"

"In a sense it's true that he left the temple, but since the situation was a lot more complicated he is still a Jedi, well if he still lives that is" Again Ezra remembers his fight with Vader and how it probably turned out for Kanan after he feel inside the abyss and got transported here to Coruscant. _I can't even think on what a Sith like Vader would do to Kanan if that is even a possibility since I have basically rewritten time, but still what if Kanan is tortured and the team dead or all of them are tortured, gaah what should I do._

Caleb knew it could be a very insensitive question but his curiosity wouldn't let it get unanswered "why wouldn't he live"

"I don't want to talk about it" Ezra needed to stop thinking of his master and other morbid thoughts otherwise he would probably just sink into depression and not being able to keep on going. The horrible images kept coming back thought logically he knew that he did time travel and it should have changed things.

Caleb respecting Ezras wishes shut his mouth and they walked a few meters on the crowded street not saying anything. But as always Caleb couldn't resist asking questions.

"Did he teach you the code of the Jedi"

"ofcourse, yet I can't help but think that the code has some flaws" Ezra said absentmindedly.

Caleb growing up learning the code by heart and have always lived by it, shouted "NO IT HASN'T" in denial of Ezras words which in Calebs mind where totally wrong.

"I disagree I for one, don't agree that to be a jedi is to cast off every attachment and relationship, it's what drives us and makes life worth living" Ezra said seriously, _like having to fend for myself in Lothal was really hard and I only though of myself, I wonder how my life would have been without Kanan and the team showing me how a family works and showing me the way to fight not just for myself but also for others._ Ezra remembered all those good times he had with them and he couldn't for the life of him understand why the Jedi is so harsh on people forming attachments, isn't the very relationship of padawans and masters so close to love.

"but the code is of utmost importance to prevent the temptation of the dark side" Caleb couldn't at all understand how Ezra thought since accusing the code of flaws was to attack the Jedi order directly.

"yes and forcing Jedis to act like unfeeling robots is a great way to do that" Ezras tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"well attachments would only lead to fear of losing that which would lead to darker emotions like hate and anger" Caleb had been to many lectures on how to avoid fear, anger and hate and why it was imperative to always follow the code.

"fear and anger is a natural part of a human which can't be shoved under a rug without dire consequences, and since using the light side of the force requires happier feelings, couldn't love to others be a great way to do that" Ezra had listened to many stories from Kanan and after a while he had understood that the council forbidding love was a really stupid move since many of those emotions that enables Jedi to use the light side stems from feelings close to love.

"But it would also risk more deepening feelings of anger and hate if that love breaks" Caleb said trying to make a solid argument against what Ezra was saying.

Ezra crossed his arms and answered back "That's a risk that should be acceptable since no one could ever prevent emotions with rules, that would only lead to people hiding and suppressing them"

"I believe in the code, it's the reason that the Jedi order has survived a thousand years" Caleb huffed, he may not be the most perfect person but he would at least keep believing in the best intentions of the council and the code.

"Don't get me wrong I love the Jedi and what they stand for, I mean living in a galaxy with peace must be great" Ezra said, _because a galaxy with an empire oppressing and killing their populace, and which love to rip families apart aren't a galaxy I want to live in. "_ I'm just saying it won't survive for much longer if there aren't changes, believe me I know."

Caleb looked at him strangely after hearing that last sentence.

"But what my master told me it seemed to me as if the Jedi were to complainant and blind in how things where, and effectively wanted to stop change" Ezra knew that Sidious was a big factor in destroying the republic, but wasn't it also the Jedis blindness and their stagnation that was equally at fault.

"in what way"

Ezra though long and hard and then he came up with an answer he though was reasonable "Isn't preventing attachments and love a bit too much, since no one can ever be free from forming relationships, especially not when you live with others in a temple" _or in a ship and isn't me and Kanans relationship just another form of love relationship._

"I…but Yoda always says to be beware of fear since that leads to the dark side" Caleb couldn't help but begrudgingly understand that Ezra did have some points in his criticism on the code.

"Yes but the only way to defeat fear is acknowledging it and thereafter work through otherwise it would only lead to humans suppressing and hiding them" Ezra said, _I did learn that lesson when I got my lightsaber crystal and so many times after, I can't run from fear only to face and fight it._

"Yes I know we Jedi also needs to accept and resolve fear and that's why I will believe in the council and the code which is our very foundation our order is built upon" Caleb said resolutely, he knew that the Jedi aren't perfect but nevertheless he can't stop believe that even though he can't see it, the council and code would eventually lead him to the right path.

"yea yea, if you say so, but you have to agree that….."

When they had talked they had walk through the hotel and shopping districts and gotten into a bit of the more of the highborn districts. They hadn't really been paying attention to much else then their conversation but all of a sudden Ezra felt shills down his spine and alarm bells where ringing inside his head, screaming danger. It wasn't the force, it hadn't detected any danger or wrongness in the air but his gut told him something was wrong and he usually trusted his feelings. He stooped threw his arm out to halt Caleb walking beside him.

Caleb being bewildered asked quickly "what is it….."

"Shush.."

Ezra scanning his surroundings in every direction, indicated for Caleb to be quiet and scanned his surroundings. Then he saw something that rooted him to the spot and his eyes bulged

"I can't believe it" Ezra quietly muttered.

A few meters ahead of them he saw a figure in a black and red stately robe. He had seen that person in a hologram that Kanan showed him and even thought it was almost impossibly from this distance to connect that person to Dark freakily Sidious, he knew it was him. The only times he had seen the emperor shrouded in his dark cloak was in an empires Tv broadcasting and every time the emperor was sprouting stuff about how great the empire was and how it had brought peace and stability to the galaxy and so on. Never mind the fact that it was pure evil and was the cause of every bad event in his life.

He had never gotten a good look of the empires face but he had heard that it was an old and scared face which is why he always had his hood on. But that person in front of him looked old but not scared even thought he was turned away from them and didn't have a hood anywhere. _I did see the hologram of the person in that exact attire and face with Kanan explaining about Palpatine and Darth Sidious, how he always had been evil and worked to overthrow the republic and always seeking for more power._

Then Palatine/Sidious turned and with his guards started to walk towards Caleb and Ezra. It took a while for Ezra to get out from his shook but then he frantically looked around for a place to hide. _No way I can face the emperor, he would make short work of me and caleb if he found us._

"shit, quick hide" Ezra hurriedly said to Caleb and shoved them inside the closest alleyway close to them, but only then did he notice that it had a dead end, _Ok can't escape from here, then I only need to…., oh crap he's so close, alright we hide behind these trashcans._ he made sure they were well hidden and then he had to wait for Palpatine to pass by. His heart picking up speed and his throat became very dry from his fear manifesting and growing by every second. _If I'm found by him, what should I do, and what if he decides to kill me, force I'm screwed, it's a Sith, no not just any Sith it's Darth Sidious, he is a master in using the dark side, force techniques and lightsaber fighting, oh shit, this is so bad, I'm so very very dead._ His though process went into ever spiraling panic and chaos, sweat poured all over his body and his whole body was trembling. It wasn't the same overbearing feeling of darkness Dark Vader had emitted but nevertheless he felt the person approaching be akin to a vail of darkness just outside your field of vision waiting to swallow you whole. Dark Sidious whole purpose was to plunge the galazy into darkness and to kill every last Jedi so if he was found his chances of surviving and making a difference would be close to zero. He couldn't feel anything from palatine closing in resembling anything of dark force potential but he knew that if Darth Sidious was good enough to hide his force use from the Jedi council itself he knew he had no chance whatsoever of feeling it.

"hey why are we hiding" Caleb suddenly whispered and hearing a voice so close to his ear in the state he was in almost made him jump out of his skin.

"keep Quiet, We can't say a word!" He turned to Caleb and frantically said as fast and quietly he could, hoping that Palpatine didn't hear or notice anything especially because he was just right outside the alleyway by now. But the universe must truly hate him since as if Palpatine noticed something was amiss stopped just outside the alleyway and discreetly started to look around. Ezra shrank himself and his heart picked up steam, his hand directed itself towards his lightsaber subconsciously and the fear was like an big ugly stone inside his stomach refusing to budge. _What if he finds us, force should I fight or run, if he takes even one step towards us we are screwed._ Caleb beside him looked like he didn't know what Ezra was playing at but thankfully played along and did as Ezra said, he hadn't noticed palatine since Ezra made sure he was completely hidden behind the trashcans.

Palpatine stood a few seconds more in the same position scanning his position so was clear to Ezra that even though Palpatine looked serene he could feel them at some level. _Just walk away, walk away, there is nothing to see here, please walk away,_ Ezra prayed with all his being that Palpatine would disregard that feeling he had and keep walking because he didn't dare think on what would happen if Palpatine found them considering he's a time traveler and Caleb a youngling of the temple.

Ezra held his breath but finally Palpatine resumed his pace and walked away on the road. _Phew that was close._ Ezra sat rooted in the same spot a few minutes after Palpatine had gone past and breathed to let his heartbeat calm down to its usual pace and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. He breathed deeply to try and unknot the fear rooted in his stomach and his shivers hadn't yet settled. Caleb not really knowing what to think just watched Ezra strangely seeing the state Ezra suddenly had been plunged into.

"Why are you so scared all of a sudden" Caleb asked since he knew very well how a person got when he was scared.

"Didn't you see Palpatine" Ezra asked and looked at Caleb raising an eyebrow, in the aftereffects it didn't really occur to him that Caleb couldn't know the threat Palpatine faced towards Ezra, the Jedi and the republic.

"No I was showed behind a trashcan and told to keep quiet, not much else" Caleb replied sarcastically thinking Ezra to be stupid. "Besides why where you hiding from Palpatine, he is a really good guy"

 _Haha you should have seen what he did with the galaxy in my timeframe and I don't think killing all the Jedi and countless other civilizations is the definition of good, no he is Pure disgustingly evil._ Ezra thought morbidly and shaked his head amusedly from the mere thought of Darth Sidious having even a shred of goodness inside him.

"lets just say I don't like him at all" Ezra replied to Calebs raised eyebrows and tried to shove the inquiries to the side. Ezra wasn't in a situation to reveal Darth Sidious real identity yet, _if I reveal his identity and he gets winds of it maybe he will decide to begin the order of 66 and overthrow the republic early._

"Isn't it a bit to extreme to hide from a person you don't like, you also seemed quite afraid" Caleb pointed out in a dry tone, Caleb was convinced that there was something deeper going on with Ezras reaction being so extreme as it was supposedly seeing Palpatine.

"It is quite complicated alright, leave it at that" Ezra defensively said and stood up dusting off his pants. He had finally managed to calm down after almost encountering Darth Sidious himself and he needed to get to another location fast to figure out what he should do next.

"No, you have been acting strange of so many things and Palpatine is powerful as a chancellor even I know that but he isn't somebody you should be afraid of" Caleb stated and crossed his arms, not budging if he didn't get an answer.

Hearing this Ezra sighted looked away and finally said "look, lets just get away from here I really need to get some food" Ezra walked out from the alleyway and let Caleb decide if he wanted to come or not. Ezra walked a few meters on the street but then he could hear Caleb letting out a big sight and running to catch up beside Ezra. Then they continued to walk crossing the street and towards an industrial sector where they could find a place to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok wow yea I know it has taken forever since I last updated but something with this chapter was really hard to continue writing on since I really wanted it to turn out good, not to mention all the other stuff happening the past couple of months. Not sure how well it turned out to be but I'm actually very surprised at myself since this week I decided to get off my lazy bum and I finally got back my muse, so here you go and I hope you all will like it :D Also I'm totally pumped over Rouge One that will come out this week so that made my interest in star wars totally soar again and this chapter also works as a bit of a Christmas present :)**

Sidious stood inside his secret office and looked out over Coruscant. The grandeur of the city didn't face him, in fact he thought it fitting that everything seemed so small from where he stood. Like the inhabitants where ants who´s only rights were to be controlled or smashed underfoot by him. However today even with how great Coruscant seemed it didn't register fully in his consciousness since his mind where in a deep contemplation.

Sidious shuddered when he remembered how he had been forced into unconsciousness because of the strange force scenario. He enjoyed pain especially watching other people suffer so the pain inflicted upon him was beneath his notice. But he couldn't accept having his mind forced into unconsciousness by weird force powers. He was a Sith and the force should bend to his will not rendering him unconscious. His thoughts turned darker and he would make sure to bring as much pain and suffering to who or whatever brought that event to bear. Sidious is not one to be ridiculed and having his wits taken from him and waking up on the floor after blacking out is unforgivable and he swears that he will tear Coruscant and the galaxy apart in his search for a satisfying answer.

Yet a bright side to this was seeing the Jedi scurrying about afterwards searching for a solution. It always amused him how wise the Jedi seemed and yet they had a threat operating right under their collective noses. However, the Jedi do have a point in trying to find an answer. How the force acted can't be tolerated and he needs to decipher the events leading up to his unconsciousness so he could prepare for counter measures and eventually terminating the threat, be it a force of nature or a person.

He set his gaze on the distant Jedi temple and mused how beautiful it would look if it was enveloped in flames. The Jedi where stuck up pricks who were too stuck in their way of life and blinded by their so called light to notice anything important, he will enjoy watching them burn. He tapped his fingers on his chin and thought of different ways he could turn this situation into his favor. Seeing the Jedi up in a twist often resulted in better prospects for him and he loved to discredited them little by little through rumors and other worthless gossip in the senate.

It was amusing that the Jedi still saw him as this kind chancellor when the only thing he ever cared for wasn't some petty lives or planets that would be better off dead. No he craved power, wanted it with all his being and it was intoxicating when he was a few years away from having total dominance. But first the Jedi needs to be withered down and then finally destroyed when the Jedi order are only husks of its former glory.

He turned towards his desk and pressed a button to summon his apprentice waiting outside his champers. When Dooku entered, Sidious could see the gears in his head turning, trying to decipher why he was being called to Sidious chambers. Sidious waited for Dooku to show the proper respect. As if on que when Dooku had arrived at his desk he bended his knees and bowed low.

"You called for me master." Dooku said still bowing.

"Yes I have an important task for you." Sidious replied shortly, not letting his features reveal anything of his emotions or thoughts. Since Sidious was fully aware that revealing anything about himself is a show of weakness. Sidious then went quiet and allowed the silence to take hold. After a sufficient time he asked "Did you get affected by the force phenomenon that happened recently?"

"Master, why do you ask?" Dooku asked, his features showing confusion and a touch of suspicion and straightened his posture too look directly at Sidious.

"It's obvious isn't it, the Jedi are in a crisis right now, a perfect moment to strike." Sidious replied, thinking on all the ways he could bring the Jedi's to their knees, but then his face turned grim from within his hood. "But most importantly it affected both side of the force which is unacceptable!"

"I must do as you bid." Dooku replied bowing still having a small frown on his face, revealing his confusion on what Sidious wanted from him.

Sidious leveled him with a stare trying to evaluate if he was up to the task or not. Then after a few seconds he turned around to his desk and pulled out an holocron. He let the message play for a few minutes in front of his apprentice and when that was done he said simply.

"You know what to do"

Thought Sidious had given his apprentice an important mission, it didn't require his attention for the moment. He turned towards his window yet again and gazed out over Coruscant. His apprentice stood for a few seconds more. Probably unsure on what to do but after a while Sidious could hear him exit the chamber and a small smile graced his lips, satisfied that his plans where in motion.

 _I hope I'm not leading us in circles, I do know we are still pretty close to the viewing area where you could see the temple._ Ezra thought to himself, looking discretely around trying not to look too out of place. Caleb didn't seem to have that same of a problem, he probably knew this place pretty well although he did sneak glances in Ezras direction every once in a while. _Nope not telling him anything, it's none of his business._ Even Kanan and rest of the crew didn't know that many details of how he had grown up and trying to convince a somewhat stranger that he was a time traveler from a shitty future is not something that would go over that well.

"So how is it living in the temple." Ezra said breaking the silence between them and trying to make Caleb thinking of something else than the mystery that surrounded Ezra. But also, because Ezra was genuinely curious about the temple and how it was living there since he had only heard stories from Ezra and wanted to know more from Caleb about the daily life in a temple. Not to mention he had never experienced that sort of thing.

"What do you mean?" Caleb cooked his head quizzingly

"I ehh, what do you most like about it? like the specifics." Ezra tried to elaborate what he wanted to know but found it hard since he was curious in mostly anything about the temple.

"It's my home, It's hard to describe, but often very overwhelming, impressive and so big that you could wander around for weeks and yet not have explored anything. Heck as a youngling there are many places in the temple I'm not even allowed to visit." Caleb said a bit downtrodden since he had a high amount of curiosity and being banned from some parts since he was a youngling was no fun.

"Huh home." _I wish I had one of those, but I guess I can't complain my crew is the only home I need_ Ezra thought sadly. "So what do you think is the best in living at the temple."

"Pranking Jedi and other younglings." Caleb said with a smirk.

"Ha you and I will surely be great friends with that mindset, so what was your greatest prank." Ezra replied and asked conspiratorially, having great interests in others prank since they usually lend for great ideas in missions or creating diversions and could make a difference in getting away or getting captured.

"Once I took a lot of sound recording holocrons recorded different strange noises and hid them all over the temple" Caleb had a hard time containing his laughter and kept giggle during the tale "hahahaha you should have seen the others faces when animal sounds started to play around the temple, haha some of the younger kids even started to think some force ghosts where haunting the place hahaha priceless" Caleb almost doubled over from his laughter, trying to tell the story in a straight face but kept on hunching down holding his stomach.

"Hehe I would have loved to have seen that." Ezra chuckled alongside Caleb at the story, it seemed to have been a really great prank. "Did they ever find the devices?" Ezra asked, wondering if they ever realized it was a prank or not.

"Yea but it wasn't until a week later, and during that time all the kids had created talismans and other junk to protect them from scaaary ghosts haha" Caleb expressed with his hands how the ghost would look and made his voice sound ridiculous in trying to impersonate a scary voice. Honestly it was more amusing for Ezra more seeing how Caleb told the tale than the tale itself.

Ezra couldn't have Caleb steal the spot as master prankster so he puffed out his chest and said in an overly pompous voice "He, well you have got nothing on me, I practically live on tricking and pranking people1"

"Yea, you think you could one up me, what was your greatest prank" Caleb said arrogantly, rising his eyebrow and silently challenging Ezra to regal him of a story with a great prank.

 _Ha see if you could one up me, I'm the best at pranks and telling stories._ Ezra straightened his back, cleared his throat and begun "Once I tricked a bunch of soldiers that was harassing a guy over his hard earned jogan fruit and almost arrested him at the spot. But using my sneeaky tricks I went right infront of them asked to get a Jogan and when they told me to scram, I "accidentally" Here Ezra used stooped and winked at Caleb showing how accidental it really was. "Bumped into him and stole his communicator, who I then used to make them believe there was an emergency in another part of town and both of the soldiers ran head over heels there." The smug grin that appeared during his tale widened when he was about to come to the best part. "Haha and when they arrived and was informed that there was no emergency they were forced to help with loading creates on bikes, looking like complete dunderheads." Ezra excitedly waved with his hands imitating how stupid the guards where. "Hahaha good times, and then I meet my cre…." There Ezra went silent and a reminiscing and longing look came upon him since he was remembering that event and felling a pang of nostalgia and longing, whishing that the crew was beside him.

"Wow that sounds like a great story, but what sort of soldiers harass an innocent guy"

 _Oh you see that was Stormtroopers, which is what republic's clone army will become in the future"_ Oh it was just a local gangs soldiers that was in charge over that town, needless to say they weren't treating their subjects very well." Ezra noticed that lying gets easier and easier even when it pains to do that to the naïve and trusting person which Caleb is. Especially since he obviously doesn't believe everything Ezra says, but enough to disregard it and believe in Ezra anyway.

"Hey that sucks, couldn't the Jedi send a force over there and stoop it!" Caleb shouted indignantly, getting really angry about the fact that soldiers who should protect innocent could do something like that.

 _That would be hard since it happens in the future_. Ezra thought and then replied sadly "well it was in the outer sector and the republic and the Jedi doesn't have any jurisdiction there as you well know." Ezra shrugged at this fact, _the times in the outer rim is probably even better nowadays than it ever where with the empire, I have heard enough tales to know that to be true._

"Yea but then maybe the Jedi should have it since the order could protect a lot of people" Caleb sounded very sure of this fact and was probably convinced that if you only had enough Jedi then everything would be solved.

"Heh yea and there are a bunch of races living there that really value their independence so that wouldn't go over very well, and they would fight tooth and nail against Jedi supervision." Which was really true from where he came from since there where many groups that went underground the moment the empire had arrived, and also other groups like the rebels who will fight back for a cause they believe in, and freedom and living in peace is worth dying for.

"But there are so many masters and Jedi that could really improve their lives." Caleb sounded petulant, the many teachings in the temple probably made him believe that if the temple and republic ruled everywhere then most pf the problems in the universe would disappear.

"Not everything in the world are solved by Jedi in it otherwise we would live in a world with no poverty, hunger or other problems." Ezra replied sadly and had long ago let go of the notion of a fair world, the world can be a really cruel place and it's often only a struggle for survival for most.

"But we could try and isn't that the idea of the order to improve and protect people's lives." Caleb seemed very sure of the idea, and his faith in the temple was stuck really deep, which was a good thing, but hi sheltered life has made him blind to a couple of things.

"Probably but even the order can't be everywhere, and you seemed very fond of the masters do you perhaps have a favorite." Ezra where interested since Caleb seemed to hold the masters and Jedi in almost godly regard, and everyone had an idol they looked up to

"…Not entirely sure, I mean all of them are great masters, it's a privilege living in the same temple as them, but I like Yoda since he sometimes visits us when we younglings train, and I like his wisdom words, though they always make you even more confused after the answer than beforehand" Caleb scratched his head, possibly remembering some of the Yodas wisdom he often loved to impart but looking more confused than ever.

Ezra body gets really stiff at hearing that name since he recognized it from his trails on Lothal and when he, Ahsoka and Kanan tried to find answers in that old Jedi temple.

Ezra asked a bit attentively "…eh did you say Yoda"

"Yea I did, why do you know him" Caleb cheerfully replied.

"…noo I don't." Ezra said nervously laughing quietly "It only seemed like a weird name." He tried to wave the whole matter away.

"haha you should see how he looks like" Caleb replied, being a bit smug and letting out a short laugh.

 _He I agree_ Ezra thoughts and then breezily asked "Oh so how does he look like" He tried to play as innocent and clueless as possible, not wanting his many questions and behavior to make Caleb more suspicious.

"Well eh, he is like short and emm." Caleb leaned in close and whispered "looks like a troll." Caleb looks around again fearful of anyone listening "But don't tell anyone I told you that, I could get in serious trouble."

"Your secret is safe with me." Ezra sipped his lips shut and threw the imaginary key back behind him "But you seemed to have much respect for him, what sort of jedi was he.. eh I mean how is he." Ezra quickly covered his slip of tongue and hurriedly continued with the question. _I really need to remember that just because I meet Yoda as a ghost doesn't mean he was dead, and he is certainly alive in this time period._

"He's great and he is the grand master of the Jedi council, in other words he is the leader of the jedi order. it's so awesome that he takes his time to visit younglings, even with a war going on." Caleb when he told about Yoda he got a faraway look in his eyes, perhaps reminiscing about all the times Yoda had talked to him and been kind.

"That's great, he sounds like a really wise master" Ezra is honestly curious to know more about Yoda since he only meet him as a sort of ghost and then only to get some small bit of advice.

"Oh he is and one time he….." Caleb started to say and was about to begin a tale about Yoda and when he had been present but then they suddenly heard a ping and a vibration coming from Calebs pocket.

Caleb fished up his scroll from his pocket and looked to the message displayed there, then his face went ashen and it was like a electrical charge went through him "OH MY GOSH IT'S ALREADY SO LATE, MAN THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME." Caleb screamed out and started to jump up and down.

"HEY what's going on." Ezra was really surprised by Caleb almost panicky behavior and tried to sooth him down with his hands in calming gestures, while also figuring out what the problem was. _Oh god what if something terrible has happened._

Caleb where still continuing to jump and down in nervousness and letting his eyes roam his surroundings, looking like a bird in a cage.

"THIS IS BAD, THIS IS REALLY BAD!" Caleb shouted out and started to edge away from Ezra towards the jedi temple.

"WHAT`S SO BAD!" Feed up with ezras lack of answer, ezra raised his voice since he was starting to get really worried and scared that something really bad has happened. _What if somebody has died, or there had been an attack on the temple, this could be a disaster._ Ezra started to think on all the ways stuff could go wrong and he sincerely hoped that Caleb didn't know someone that had died.

"SORRY I NEED TO RUN, I'M NOT ALLOWED BEING OUT THIS LATE AFTER CUREFEW!"

 _What that's it,_ Ezra let out a relieved sight. _Hehe what a relief, ha I thought it was a disaster or something equally as bad, having a reaction like that over a curfew is only pathetic ._

"So that's it, is that the big emergency" Ezra asked disbelievingly and being very confused on Calebs strong reaction

"YES IT'S REALLY BAD, IF I GET BACK TOO LATE THEY WILL SCOOLD ME AND GIVE ME LOTS DETENTIONS AND LOTS CHORES!" Caleb still where in a real state of frenzy and wouldn't calm down on ezras urging "OK I NEED TO RUN, BUT I WILL SEE YOU AROUND!"

Caleb was just about to bolt off when Ezra took hold of his arm and said. "WAIT, can I also come to the temple?"

Caleb pauses at that" Do you have some sort of identification or a visitor pass?" Caleb quizzingly replied and cooked his head, being very sure that Ezra had never been to the temple and therefore not having acquired a visitor pass.

Ezra started to fidget looking in every which direction and sheepishly replied "….. No I don't , but if I come with you to the temple surely they will let me in" Ezra asks earnestly.

"I… I'm sorry but I don't have that authority, they are very strict in which people they let in." Caleb sadly answered, having gone through all those security cheeks multiple times.

"But you are a youngling, if you just tell them I'm a friend surely they will let me visit a little bit" Ezra replied hopefully, _if I go with him the guards could probably let me through._

"No the policy the council have is very clear on the fact that if you don't have a ID pass you won't get in." Caleb shook his head, then his eyes narrowed suspiciously "why would you want to get into the temple so badly anyway?" Caleb asked and a frown appeared on his face, and Ezra knew that all the things he hadn't told Caleb would make him even more unwilling to help him.

"I'm very interested in looking at some information in the archives, I need to cheek some facts" Ezra replied honestly, not telling the full story but his intentions are pretty much spot on since he wants to search for information about the Jedi and Sith and the whole time travel fiasco.

"I'm not sure what I can do, I know the temple have visiting passes but I'm not so sure I could acquire one, I do know that when Jedi asks for them it takes at least a month." Caleb said looking the other way and sounding genuinely sorry and resigned, knowing that eh couldn't do much to help Ezra. He was maybe also musing over the fact that if he should help him.

"WHAT, does it really take that long" Ezra were scandalous, he couldn't wait so long even for a possibility of getting a visitor pass.

"Yea apparently, they need to do very thoroughly cheeks on a person's background for people who wants to enter or those that work there, for security reasons." Caleb shrugged and replied matter of factly, thinking the knowledge to be obvious and not something worth mulling over.

At this Ezra got really downtrodden and said to Caleb "Oh well yea then it's fine, I will figure something out." It was no use to still bother Caleb with his problem, since it would only make him even more distrustful and he was still in a mighty hurry to get to the temple so Ezra waved to him that it was alright from him to run off.

"Soo you are alright with this, I feel bad leaving you like this." Caleb looked torn between staying and talking more with Ezra in trying to help him but also didn't want to get to the temple to late after curfew.

"Nah it's fine, I can see you are in a hurry, don't let me keep you" Ezra dismissed caleb and smiled towards him, making sure Caleb wouldn't feel to guilty.

"Ok, well I hope I will be seeing you again, bye" Caleb waved his goodbyes and ran off to the temple

Ezra sighted and started thinking on different possibilities he should try to take instead. _Ok that wasn't so helpful but I really need to get too those archives fast or who knows how long I will be stuck here, not to mention more information about the world, the Jedi and the Sith is needed in order to find the right course of action._

With that Ezra took of down the street, much more comfortable in navigating the maze of Coruscant since he is familiar of the area from him and Caleb strolling down it earlier. One of the perks of having been a street rat and then a Rebel is you get very good at remembering layouts and way around a city maze since that is one crucial aspect of surviving so even if Ezra only went through an area once, he remembers it pretty well.

"I do know the temple is in this direction, how hard could it be to sneak in." Ezra said to himself, while going past some pretty magnificent buildings. These buildings probably belonged to the temple since he could notice some blocks that where obviously more ceremonial and important in it's style, not to mention the people here look more like servants and once in a while he could spot jedi cloaks. Even if he made sure to blend into the crowd.

"I see that the difference between rich and poor is the same in every planet, of course the rich people live close to where an authority power source is." Ezra shook his head, but at least the big temple he could see every now and then between the houses still looked as amazing than ever.

Still it was pretty hard to find a course where he could get close to the temple, once he even accidentally went into the wrong direction even if he can see where the temple is between the buildings

"Now the question is on how do I sneak into the temple, they must have lots of safety mechanics and protocols in place." Ezra was close to the base of the temple, with lots of different buildings branching out and creating a sort of a temple block.

"Maybe there are some pipes I could use to crawl in." The idea sounded good so he started searching the area for ventilation shafts he could use to sneak past all the guards, but when he accidentally put his hand against the wall, he got a painful electric stab.

"OUH, what has that." That was the first time a wall has sapped him, but when he examined it he notices a faint shimmer.

"Is that an electric field." He probed the wall with the force and could feel that the electric field extended over the whole wall and further around the temple.

"So what should I do now." Ezra pondered on the problem and figured that he would be pretty unsuccessful in finding a spot where the force field didn't cover.

"Maybe I could cut through it with my lightsaber." Ezra brought forward his lightsaber and was about to turn it on when a thought hit him "Or they have put in alarms that will alert them when a lightsaber is used against the field, they are at war with the Sith afterall." It made sense, but that also meant that a force field would cover every ventilation shafts and pipes, so that idea was out.

Ezra turned off his lightsaber and put it back against his belt, but now he really was in a conundrum, if such an obvious safety mechanism were in place, how many others must also exist. He stood and pondered for a while, racking his brain for a solution that wouldn't end up with his discovery and capture.

"I know that every entrance has guards around them but maybe there are some entrances where it's possible to sneak past the guards." Ezra was a bit lost since he couldn't come up with a solution right away, he was usually really good at planning and sneaking into places. But then something occurred to him _Maybe I'm starting in the wrong direction, I should think on all the times the team and me have been able to sneak past into an enemy stronghold, where do we usually start._

"AHH, I GOT IT. We usually attack an empire base from their docks." It was a brilliant strategy since it would often have a lot of activity from Stormtroopers and other workers which was useful for a small team using the disarray to sneak past into a base, and also have a sufficient place for the ghost to land if they wanted a quick getaway.

"Then I only need to find one of the temples docks where they have some ships and lots of people are working in order for me to sneak past into the temple when the doors are open, or I'm just going to create a diversion." It was a relief when Ezra finally got a plan, the only problem now was to find a dock. He knew the temple had some, but the since the temple was a really big place it could take him forever to find a suitable dock with ships and people.

"Are these rounds really necessary." Suddenly Ezra heard a voice and he rushed to find a hiding place a couple of boxes who stood by the temple wall.

"Yea I agree this is quite boring, they even have an electric field protecting the temple, not to mention the Jedi, why do they need trained soldiers like us protecting a wall." Ezra was kind of relived when it wasn't a Jedi but a couple of normal guards, and from the sounds of it doing their normal rounds protecting the temple. _Makes sense, they don't need Jedi doing normal patrols like this._

"I wish I also were out there fighting in the war, instead of doing this lowly guard job, man the boredom is killing me, there are never anything interesting happening, just the temple and Coruscant doing its normal thing." One of the guards said sounding bored out of his skull.

 _Should I observe them or try and venture forth to ask a couple of questions._ The guards looked quite bored and had probably done their rounds a couple of times already. Ezra knew that without the cloak he had on his shoulders he would look like a common street rat. Ezra made up his mind, stood up from behind the boxes after the guards had gone past him a and then approached the guards.

"HEY ee do you know where I can find work around here, I really need some money to provide for my poor and sick sister." The guards turned around and gazed on him cooly. Ezra laid on thick with the lie and looked as miserable and helpless as possible in order to garner some sympathy from the guards.

The guards glanced towards one another and shifted uncomfortable.

"Look kid, there are many poor and homeless kids on Coruscant, the temple can't help them all, why don't you go to one of the official orphanage that the republic has set up?" One of the guard said looking exhausted, not wanting to put up with a kid like him begging for help.

"Oh no I'm just looking to help out a bit in exchange some coin, I'm a really good mechanic, do you know if the temple has a loading dock or something in which I could help in repairs or unloading stuff." Ezra knowing that the guards would be difficult with that attitude tried a different tactic that spoke more of his usefulness to the temple.

"Well the docks of the temple are always in the need for some extra helping hands or a mechanic, but how do I know you are as skilled as you claim?" The second guard asked skeptically.

Ezra grinned at this, pleased that the guards where giving him a chance. "Do you perhaps have anything mechanic you would want me to repair, like your scroll or a piece of equipment." Ezra asked innocently looking very eager.

"…. Hmm Yea, my private scroll have been dead for a while, but I haven't the money to get it repaired and if you can get it fixed then I can show you some places on the map which you could probably find helpful in many ways." The first guard said and started to rummage around on his person for his scroll, after a couple of minutes he found it and handed it to Ezra.

Ezra looked it over and since it was quite used, it had a lot of scratches on it, but the problem laid inside the phone, so he took off his backpack and started rummaging around for his tools. He went to one of the boxes and sat down and started to fix the phone. It took a bit longer then he intended and he could tell that the guards started to become a bit fidgety. _Hmm this is a bit more tricky then I thought, haven't worked on many scrolls, a here is the problem, if I just change it there, and do this….. ah no it should work._ Ezra let out a content sight from a job well done, it was always really fun working with electronics since they were quite easy in comparison to what he usually had to deal with.

"Is it finished now?" The guard with the scroll asked, having noticed Ezras sight.

"Yes as good as new." Ezra replied, a bit of an exaggeration, but it would work nonetheless. "Just turn it on." Ezra encouraged.

The guard did as he was told and let out a happy laugh when the scroll sprang to life "Yes you did it, man this is a relief, now I can finally start to use it again."

"No prob, I have my scroll here, can you mark the different docks I can get some jobs on." Ezra was quick in handing forward his scroll not wanting to waste the opportunity if the guards would change their minds.

The guard took the scroll and when he started to look into it he noticed something "Ah I can see you don't have a map installed, so I will instead write the addresses and some instructions on who to get there, is that sufficient."

"Yes, it's fine." Ezra said a bit impatiently since he wanted to hurry and get inside the temple as quickly as possible. The guard stood for a while taping down instructions on his scroll and when he was finished he handed it to Ezra.

"Thanks, it was nice seeing ya." Ezra then went on his way, waving goodbye to the guards, looking down on his scroll and reading the instructions. _Hmm there is one medium sized dock pretty close from where I'm standing, if I go there I would have a good chance getting by unnoticed._ Ezra had to walk at least thirty minutes until he had arrived to his destination and when he was almost at the entrance of the dock he slowed down and was mindful to look as small and unnoticeable someone could get in a throng of people. He had noticed that the road to the docks had been steadily growing with the flow of people, making it easier to blend in since there where many people like him in rundown clothes, probably looking for the same kind of work opportunities he had told the guards he was also looking for.

At the mouth of the dock he could see that there were a couple of stressed clerks trying to sort out the swarm of people in different directions amongst all the hussle and bussle. _Maybe if I can disguise myself as one of them people will notice me less._ At the entrance of the docks there were two small buildings flanking one another like two big guarding posts. When he looked inside over the peoples head he could see that it worked as a resting place for both the guards and some of the clerks. _They should have some unused clothes inside or behind the building._ He snuck behind one of the buildings and started rummaging through the different boxes stacked there, he made sure to be as quiet as possible but the people inside didn't even once turn away from their poker game, probably because there where so much noise from the throng of people on the other side. _Aha now I found a pair._ He finally found some worker's clothes that could fit him, some undescribed blue and black ones – to make him as unnoticeable as possible. He pulled them on and put his cloak and normal clothes in his backpack. Then he leaned back and started observing the dock and look for clues and weak points he could exploit.

It was full activity and a kind of organized chaos since this was one of the docks where the temple had their loading and unloading of supplies that everyone in the temple needed and where thus acquired. There were many different supplies like for example technology and other essentials so they obviously needed a lot of people working there. He could also see many different sizes of ships there, most of them where big cargo ships but there were some that was built for speed to deliver messages or other missions that needed to be done fast. _I could probably use one of those if I find myself in need of a quick escape._

 _Most of the cargo is being led through that door, if I get a box I could probably get inside with the other workers._ He went forward to one of the cargo ships and grabbed a box, and then went with a group of workers towards the door who were guarded by two clones, they looked very alert with stiff postures and had their weapons ready, probably on the lookout for intruders. _Well here goes._

"HALT, Show me your passes." The other workers around him handed him their passes but with this Ezra started to panic, _Oh man didn't Caleb say something about needing a pass to get inside, shit what should I do._ When all the workers had given him a pass, the guard looked expectantly towards him. He made a show of looking around for a pass and then meekly said.

"Hey hehe when I got here the clerks said I could help with unloading stuff, I'm not really hired here yet." Ezra sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Oh are you one of the street urchins the clerks sometimes hire." The clone crossed his arms and his whole demeanor screamed unfriendly.

"I…eh yes…" Ezra said a bit unsurely, hoping the guards will let him through since he was also working alongside the other workers.

"I'm sorry kid but you need to find something else to do, carrying boxes inside the temple are only the hired staff allowed to do, didn't the head clerk tell you that?" The clone asked quizzingly.

"Yea… I forgot, sorry…won't happen again." Ezra hung his head, but inside he was scheming and he quickly hurried away to behind one of the cargo ships so the clones couldn't see him. _Man I hope I haven't raised their suspicion too much, but if I don't act soon they will surely contact someone of their superiors about a kid with strange behavior._ Ezra put down his box he carried and sat down against the cargo ships hull.

"What do I do, that plan failed so now what do I need. Hmmm." Ezra scratched his head and thought really hard almost so his brain hurt.

"Ah I know maybe if I blow something up, that always works as a sufficient distraction when Sabine is doing it."Ezra stood up and started to look around for explosive stuff. _Oh wait, if I create a bomb the temple will surely now that they have an intruder…. Ah then I need to create fire or an explosion that looks natural._

Ezra looked around on the different ships, _if I thinker with an engine of one of the ships, and then set it off with my force powers when I'm in the right position from the entrance._ Ezra went around the dock looking as inconspicuous and trying to find a mechanic that already works on a ship, he could spot a few, but then he saw two guys working on an engine on a light freighter of the tachyon-class, looking like a great fit since the mechanics working on the engine seemed almost done and it was somewhat close to the big entrance.

"Hey guys do you need any help, I can finish calibrate the engine for you, you go and grab a drink for yourself key." Ezra went towards them, said cheerily and without further ado took out his tools and studied the engine the mechanics where working on. The mechanics glanced towards one another looking surprised but when they saw his work clothes and how he handled his tools, they shrugged and went on their way. _This is perfect, now I can sabotage this ship without anyone noticing._ Ezra worked on it a bit, changing some wires and loosing others and making sure that on his command, the whole engine would be a really big fire hazard. He made sure to preciously balance a electric cable so when he changed its position with the force it would make the whole engine go up in flames.

Then when that was done, he gazed around trying to see if anyone would notice him and then he quickly went into the ship itself, there were still a few unloading and loading cargo on the freighter but they didn't pay any attention to him. He went into the hull of the ship and peaked into the cockpit, relived when he didn't see anyone sitting there. He went forward to the controls and started to push some buttons, wanting to lead the fire to the different parts of the ship through the ventilation, not so much that it exploded but enough so it would be a fire hazard and safety risk and would compel the two clone troopers by the entrance to come and help. He went back to the ships lading deck and made sure the workers didn't see him exit the hull of the ship, then he only hosted up a box among the other they unloaded and went out of the ship. He put the box beside the others and then walked close to the entrance but not enough so the two clones would notice him.

Then he reached out with the force to the engine he had just tampered with, felt the different cables and found the loos electric one. _Alright here goes, I hope both of them decide to help._ Then he nudged the cable and marveled at his work, the big engine went up in flames, but his tinkering wasn't to blow up the ship only to create small fires all over. So when the fire reached the ventilation shaft he had made sure the heat traveled to different parts of the ship in order to wreak havoc. Predictably because the ship was burning made the people working there, run in fright and all around the chaos and confusion unfolded. Many individuals where trying to look for extinguishers, others tried to help in different ways they could and some superiors tried to scream orders and sort out the mess.

"FIRE THERE IS FIRE, SOMEONE GET A FIRE EXTINGUSIHER!" A black clad worker who had been unloading stuff dropped his boxes and ran around for an extinguisher.

"WE HAVE TO PROTECT THE OTHER SHIPS!" Another person screamed.

"PROTECT THE CARGO, IT'S PRECIOUS STUFF!" The fat owner of the ship screamed and pulled out his hair, looking really distressed by his ship burning.

"HEY CAN SOMEONE HELP ME STAMP OUT THE FIRE HERE!" A black worker had grabbed a piece of fabric and where trying to stifle the fire with it.

"THIS IS A DISASTER, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, WHO IS RESPONSIBLE!" One of the dock master screamed, crumpling all the papers he was holding and looking like the Armageddon had arrived.

Nobody where organized so they all just screamed at each other, and not really working together to sort out to mess, and instead tried to find own solutions independent on other. _Which in some cases are good, but here they are just making things worse by running and tripping each other up._

For example, he noticed one pair that both held fire extinguishers who ran smack dap into each other. _Hehe they look like buffoons._ Ezra chuckled a bit at the chaos and the general disarray.

But then he changed his view to the two clones. They too looked mighty chocked but then they seemed to snap out of it and held a small and hurried discussion which in all the noise around him, he couldn't hear but then one of the clones ran off to the burning ship and started to help in any capacity he was able. The other clone went back to his usual guarding pose, but he did hold a close eye over the burning ship.

 _Drat what should I do now, I was hoping both of the guards were going so I would be able to nick their keys, ok I need to get creative._ Ezra picked up a scrap of metal from the ground and weighted it in his hands, then he spied a wagon with different spare parts for the ships. _If I grab this and ram this into the guard in the pretense of trying to get to the burning ship, I could probably knock him out, if I also throw this metal at his head._ Ezra moved the wagon a bit further down, and started running with the cart, angling it so he would ram straight into the clone. He went closer and closer and when the cart was only a few meters from the clone let go of it, and in full force it would ram into him.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" He screamed to the clone to make it seem more like an accident than something planned.

"WHOA" The clone had only time in gasping in surprise and turning a bit sideways before the cart ran smack dab on him. The force of the cart made both him and it topple towards him so he was pinned underneath. The different parts started to fall down on top of him and with the guard dazed from the fall, Ezra quickly levitated the metal in his hand and made it fall down hard on top the guards head amongst all the other scraps raining down from the cart. This resulted in the clone passing out cold and Ezra quickly rummaged around his body to find the keycard which was clipped to the clones belt and thus easily removed, he also made sure to nick the small handgun the clone possessed and stuff it in his backpack. _Best if I make sure many others on the dock also thinks this is an accident._

"HELP THIS CLONE IS HURT, THE CART RAN AWAY FROM ME, DO ANYONE HAS ANY BANDAID! _"_ He screamed loudly butnot loud enough that any guards or clones in the vicinity could hear, only some of workers rushing about noticed what happened and three individuals come forwards to help.

"Oh, gosh that looks bad, what happened." The first person asked, sounding horrified.

"He's not hurt too badly is he." A second girl asked, and cooked her head, immediately went down on her knees to try and help taking care of the clone.

"wow that cart looks really heavy, here let me get it for you." The third one was a mechanic who quickly took away the cart who had landed upon the clone.

"I have some bandages here they could help." The girl said and took forward some bandages from her pocket, she probably also functioned as an unofficial healer among the workers in the docks.

"Yes, I think he is fine, I don't know what happened with the cart, but just in case I will go inside and look for a help, both for the clone and the burning ship, Alright." Ezra hurriedly explained and pointed towards the entrance, holding the keycard but not showing that it wasn't exactly his. He also made sure to again explain how he had lost control of the cart and it ramming into the clone, making sure they knew it was a so-called accident. Then when they all nodded and had their attention back towards the clone, he swiped the keycard towards the sensor and the door opened. He quickly went inside and swiped the keycard so the door would close. Then when he looked around he noticed that he was in a small hall and when he went further in he came upon a big cargo room. There were a big number of doors in different directions and also a small group of soldiers and clerks who were lazing about. They hadn't noticed him yet so Ezra decided that he would make the first move.

"YOU ALL NEEED TO COME QUICK AND HELP OUT ON THE DOCKS, TEHRE IS A BIG FIRE AND SOME PEOPLE ARE HURT!" Ezra screamed out to the room where everybody jumped in fright and immediately went into action.

"OH NO THIS IS BAD, GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT THERE!" The leader of the soldiers ordered and then all the workers and soldiers ran past Ezra and out to the docks.

"Hehe that diversion was a real success." Ezra went forwards to one of the doors and swiped the keycard, but when he anticipated the door to open it just flashed red.

"Huh the keycards are probably keyed to just a few doors, to make it more secure, Oh well, I have gotten this far, it shouldn't be that hard finding a different way." Ezra looked around the room searching. Then when his eyes roamed the walls his eyes got glued on to the pretty big ventilation shaft, pumping around air for the temple and connecting the different buildings. _Now that should work._ He took a stool to reach the grating in front of the ventilation shaft and pried it open with his fingers, then he crawled inside. Tt was more than enough room for his size so he quickly put back the grating and continued on his way inside.

 _Yes, now I'm inside, now to find a way to get to the archives to gather some knowledge on how this time travel could happen to me and what I'm supposed to do now._

 **Review, like and tell me what you think, I would be glad to hear your ideas on how Ezra could have broken inside the temple. And as you probably noticed in the chapter itself I had a couple of different plans I could implement but then I wanted it to be really fun and epic and well a big explosion are always interesting, will probably in the future incorporate a bit more of a fighting scene, but I refrained from doing it now since I don't want temple and the order immediately realizing they have an intruder which would happen if Ezra would get revealed and having to fight either a Jedi or a clone. But don't worry I plan to have many more perilous situations that Ezra would get into in the future.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: hey I know I havent pdated in a really long time, no excuse for this just the fact that I have been an exchange student this semester, before then it was a family tragedy and me in general being terrible with writing daily which I will try to change so I write 15 or 30 minutes each and every day.**

Ezra crawled through the ventilation shaft, hearing the commotion distantly from the docks, hmm I hope nobody got seriously hurt by that stunt, but they shouldn't suspect anything more than a malfunction from the ship. He crawled forwards but it was really cramped and not much space so he started looking around for an exit point since he didn't fancy getting stuck if the ventilation narrowed even more or for him having to crawl backwards if he met a dead end. He where on a lookout for a grate or a spring he could use to peer through to see if the coast was clear, and if he could jump down and look around a bit more in the temple.

"Now I just need to find the library or something similar where I can research more about this timeline." Ezra muttered to himself feeling way out on his depths, still he needed to know more about what he would be facing otherwise he would be no better than a sitting duck, waiting to be gobbled up. Hehe if only Kanan could see me now, he would never have guessed what happened to me. That though cheered him up quite a bit even if Kanan status was still a mystery to him. Ezra has never met many that had known the Jedis and the jedi order that well other than Kanan and it would be interesting to interact with them and to get to know more about them.

"Their temple is impressive enough and even the pipe system seems enormous." He continued to follow the pipes and took many twists and turns. He passed a few grates but all of them lead out into hallways that was brimming with life and people from all races. It wasn't exactly a good idea for an unknown person to drop down in the middle of a bunch of Jedis that would see him immediately as a threat that would need to be neutralized. Now where to find an empty room, just when he was thinking that he spotted a grate that didn't seem to have any noise coming from it. Taking it as a good sign Ezra slowly crept forwards, and peered out. It seemed to be a changing room since he could see many lockers and some robes hanging here and there. Ezra felt with the force in search of anyone in the room and his senses told him that there where no one in the vicinity. He slowly opened the grate and poked his head out and looked around, not seeing anyone he dropped down to the floor and put back the grate on its place. His eyes roamed the changing room trying to take in every detail. I can probably use one of the spare robes in order to blend in better. Ezra picked one that would fit him and also what he thought would resemble a padawans robe, since it would probably be easier to blend in if everybody thinks I'm a padawan belonging to the temple, _huh I wonder how the technicalities would look for me right now since I'm kinda an padawan but obviously not from this timeframe, oh and I also have that issue with fighting those Jedis_. He kept musing like that for himself while he changed into the clothes, and looking into a mirror he could definitely determine that it looked good on him. But Kanan did mention a padawan braid which he didn't have, _hmm nobody would recognize me so I should probably find a way to invent a plausible story about why I have never been here before, perhaps that I was found and trained by an ermit jedi that disappeared a long time ago, the only problem is that I don't know any Jedi's from this timeperiod other that a few names and a couple of stories from Kanan._

Ezra opened the door and struck his head out, wanting to get the feel of the place before venturing out. He could hear some distant noises but nothing that was to close. He immediately went out into the hall and picked a direction at random to wander in.

"Hmm I guess I will try to find their library now." Ezra mused to himself and looked around in interest. He passed a couple of padawan and Jedis that looked at him with interest, probably because they didn't recognize him and the Jedis where a tightknit bunch who knew everybody that lived in the temple. I wonder if it was such a good idea to disguise myself as a padawan, even though I am one. But even if he was a bit uncomfortable with the stares directed at him, he was way to awed by the cheer magnitude of the temple and the grandeur of the place.

No wonder everybody spoke of the Jedis in such reverence when this was their palace, its gigantic!. Ezra also noticed the amount of craftsmanship that went into every little piece of wall or columns, and they had lots of it. This whole temple is a masterpiece in its own, I can't believe they managed to build a construction like this one. And it wasn't just the temple itself but also the cheer amount of life in the force that took him with storm, he felt it when he was outside and in the pipes. But walking around like this and really taking the feel out of it, he felt like he was walking around in the middle of a beating heart. A big encompassing heart, that brings life into the whole galaxy.

"Wow my own timeline appears much more drab in comparison." Ezra muttered, if the jedis would have been alive in his time period would this be his reality too, living in a temple together with others of his kind. it certainly feels like the universe is a much happier and livelier place because of the jedis.

"But one thing I don't understand is that if the Jedi has this kind of power, why did they get defeated, there are thousands of them and only two or even one Sith." Ezra rubbed his chin and thought over the conundrum. _Ah stupid me, didn't Kanan and Rex say that the clones turned against the Jedi, and they had the numbers and surprise on their side since nobody suspected anything from Palpatine._ It did make some sort of sense giving how ruthless and cunning Palpatine or more correctly Darth Sidious were. Also Palpatine did manage to subjugate a whole galaxy worth of people in a relatively short amount of time.

The galaxy would be in a much better state if the order 66 hadn't been issued in the first place, talk about holding a grudge.

Ezra went through many interesting places while on his way to the library but when he had wandered around for a while he finally saw the big doors towards the library. He went inside and was amazed by how big and majestic the whole place looked.

"They could fit at least a whole town inside this one room" Ezra muttered to himself. He couldn't even see the far reaches of the library. He could see a bunch of different people sitting and researching. Many of them looked very old and came from different planets, like an Ithorian from Ithor surfing through he shelfs and a group of Nautolans chatting around a small table. And many more species besides them. Nearby there was an information desk, but Ezra would rather avoid any kind of attention since he was technically an intruder and it was best if he could hold a low-key approach.

"Now where should I look." Ezra wondered, he went to the first shelf and started to look at the different holograms at display. He only saw different languages and stuff about mathematics, nothing that truly interested him or would give him any ideas of how to get back to his main timeframe. But then he started wondering, there must be some theories about time travel somewhere. He looked around for a computer terminal and found one pretty isolated at the far side of the wall. He sat down and began his research.

Ezra sat at the desk for many hours but all he had gotten previously was theories and ideas about timetravel, dimensional jumping, something about the butterfly effect. What everything did was make his head pound with all the technical jargon and basically people just did much guesswork.

"This is totally impossible, one article says time travel is impossible, another that it would rip the galaxy apart, the next that the force would stop it before it even was a thing etc etc, nothing is really helpful." But it didn't explain how Ezra could travel through time and still be in one piece. One article clearly stated that if a person tried to go through time he would be blown to bits and scattered through the cosmos. But he did find some cool files on lightsaber battles, traning and overall files on being a better lightsaber combater, Jedi history and Jedi ideology. Furtermore some good books on how to be a better mechanic and flying better with other useful files he could look over in a later time. But when he tried to find more about the sith he only encountered a block: saying that information were only available for jedi masters, he tried to hack his way through but the firewalls where to heavy for him and even if he sat for at least an hour the firewalls only got stronger. Ezra did get some clue that the sith holoclones where in the vault at the center of the library. At one point he actually went to go and search for that door but when he arrived he saw at least four guards in front of it and even some motion sensor guarding the door.

"Well shit these are not really odds I want to take in the belly of the beast, literally, best not to piss off the jedis even further." Ezra said and scratched his head. Nevertheless, he still stayed around and looked at every angle towards the door, staying close to some bookshelfs while being very inconspicuous. He didn't think the guards bought it since they started cheeking him out and whispering between eachother.

"ehehe maybe it's best that I try and come back a little later so they don't call in other guards because of my behavior." Ezra sighted, put back a holocron he had pretended to cheek on and went back to the computer he did his research on. It seems I can't get more from this database for now. I really need to go and get some grub, since I'm really hungry and man the Jedi have really much information on everything. They are some real hoarders of information and apparently from the little I've seen from it they think they have all the knowledge of the universe in this one library. Which is just bullshit when I traveled in time and proved it was possible.

He downloaded everything on his holocron then he shut down the computer to try to find some food for his stomach since he was completely and utterly starving. He went out from the library and started to wander the hallways.

Ezra was busy looking at his holocron that he noticed when he almost bumped straight into another person.

"OH I'm sorry I didn't see where I was go…" Ezra had finally managed to get a good look on the person he had walked straight into

"HEY it's you" Ezra happily exclaimed at seeing Caleb again. Who had been knocked unconscious and just sat on the ground staring dumbfounded up at a person that couldn't possibly be in the temple. Caleb rubbed his eyes thinking he had accidentally taken something he shouldn't when he had returned to the temple.

"I.. eh wah..but" Caleb started spluttering words, not comprehending the situation and kept staring at Ezra who had stretched out his hand in an welcoming matter and also as a way for Caleb to get up on his feet again

"NO its not alright" Caleb surged to his feet "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE TEMPLE" Caleb got close to Ezra and hissed into his ear. Caleb started fingering his lightsaber and peered at Ezra suspiciously especially after seeing his clothes, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ezra couldn't possibly be in the temple, that was just ridiculous.

"Hehe yea, what a coincidence, I was uh on a mission and we decided to take a break from it here in the temple" Ezra tried to weave a story more for the benefit of the people listening than the actual person in front of him, that looked to be super pissed for some reason.

"BULLSHIT" Caleb hissed again close to his face and he was a split-second ready to draw his weapon "You have been acting super weird and suspicious the whole time I have known you not to mention how you broke into the temple and now looks like a Jedi padawan and I demand answers right now or I either cut you down myself or call the other Jedi to arrest you since you don't belong to temple and are therefore trespassing." Caleb said those last sentences in a whisper so that nobody else could hear since many Jedi and padawans had stooped to stare on what the commotion was about. But then many lost interests when it appeared to them to be only two padawans getting into fights between themselves.

Ezra looked at him and sighted _crap this is not good, if I told him he must think I'm bonkers. But if I don't tell him he would call down the guards on me._

"I you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Ezra answered instead.

"hehe try me, it can't be any crazier than what you have already shown me, especially how you were so scared of Palpatine before this." Caleb answered still fingering his lightsaber

"okey okey I will tell you but calm down, and you have to promise not to tell anyone else" Ezra pleaded and waved his hands in a placating manner

"I don't know it all depends on what you have to tell me." Caleb muttered not willing to trust Ezra after barely knowing him and seeing him sulking about in the corridors.

"Caleb what I will tell you can't be known to anyone, otherwise they would try to stop me and I really need help if I will save the Jedi." Ezra were desperate to convince Caleb to not go to the authorities since he was a bit unsure of what Palpatine would do to the Jedi early on if he knew that a padawan knew his identity and even a version of the future.

"You will save the jedi, HA, that is the one most bullshit thing I have heard" Caleb laughed outloud making some passengbyers look at him strangely. This made Ezra mad and went up into Caleb´s face

"HEY I don't actually want to tell you so if you don't want to hear fine, you can go and do your own thing for all I care" Ezra said and walked away angrily not wanting to listen to Caleb´s bullshit since he obviously wouldn't believe him anyway

"Hey STOP" Caleb shouted and ran forward infront of him "if you don't tell me what the heck you are up to I will report you to the Jedi and don't you think they will be really curious what a person like you are doing in the temple especially since you are not a member" Caleb had leaned forward and whispered into Ezra ear so no one else would hear what they both said. Ezra looked at Caleb both angrily and a bit nervous _can I drop this bombshell on him or not, can I trust him to keep my secret._ Ezra mulled on this for a while _he did help me in Coruscant, I guess I need to give him the benefit of the doubt_.

Ezra sighted and said "Follow me, we need to go somewhere more private" And at that Ezra started to walk away, glancing backward to see if Caleb were following. Which he was after a few minutes deliberating if he should follow Ezra or not, for one minute it seemed he would go the other direction but then he angrily stamped after Ezra and then sullenly walked beside him. _Well at least that is progress, hopefully he will believe what I will tell him._ Ezra looked straight ahead and searched for an empty classroom to talk in. After 15 minutes walking he finally found a deserted hallway with a dusty classroom. He beckoned Caleb towards it and they both went into it at the same time.

Caleb walked towards the center of the room and started pacing, clenching and unclenching his lightsaber like he was thinking and being furious at the same time. then he whireled towards Ezra.

"I have trusted you this far but my conscious says that this is strange as hell and I should be a good Jedi and actually tell my teachers what you are up to" Caleb almost shouted but managed to keep it at a normal conversation rate.

"Caleb I have no idea how to actually tell you this" Ezra at the meantime had became super nervous and scared of what this would entail to his future.

"Then just tell me don't beat around the bush this much, I have trusted you this far and even helped you out on Coruscant when you needed it, I deserve some answers" Caleb crossed his arms and gazed steadily on Ezra

"okay here goes, I'm from the future" Ezra said.

Caleb only looked at him dumfounded in total silence

….

…..

…..

 **Author note:** **Hey I know this was a super long time since I updated but it doesn't feel so long for me since the last semester I have been an exchange student in USA and before then it was a family tragedy and just life in general. Also I have a terrible discipline when it comes to write every day but I will try and put 15 minutes in writing every day from now on, so that I may continue and finishing the story since Palpatine does need to be dealt with :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: hey I now this is short but I wrote this this evening and I will try to write ca 1000-2000 words per day and therefore upload more often but a bit shorter chapters** **Also I feel my inspiration for the story has been reignited a bit after my exchange semester in USA that went super well and I'm going to take the time to watch the new season of rebels that I haven't seen yet.**

"hahaha are you shitting me, that is a great joke" Caleb started laughing hysterically and even had some tears go from his eyes, he even had to sit down for a while for laughing so loud and hold his stomach as if he were in pain. Then after that he proceeded to start rolling on the floor in laughter uncontrollingly.

Ezra only looked on passively while crossing his arms and huffing _oh seriously, id he have to find it that hilarious._ Ezra was dead serious, _although to be realistic wasn't this the reaction I was expecting, hehe no one would believe me coming from the future._ Ezra uncrossed his arms and went forward to Caleb.

Kicking him in the side he then said "hey are you finished, I'm actually serious here" Ezra said irritably almost verging on angeringly. Caleb rubbed his side and glowered at him a bit surely, but hey it did it job and made him calm down.

"Oh yea and why should I believe a tall tale like coming from the future, no one has ever done that and frankly it is a really poor excuse for how weird you are" Caleb raised a eyebrow on him and told him frankly. Then Caleb got an unreadable expression on his face before he blurted out "hey wait are you on drugs" Caleb looked at him expectantly and waited for an answer.

"WHAT, no, why do you think I'm on drugs" Ezra said indigent and shied back.

"really isn't that obvious" Caleb said with a deadpan expression "first I found you with little memory of Coruscant and looking quite lost and then you started go all freaky when you saw Palpatine and then you all of a sudden show up here in the temple, so yea Drugs" Caleb started listing things on his fingers and did bring up good points but it all only made Ezra start to bristle more.

"Well I am telling you the truth, I am really from the future, ca 14 or 15 years in fact of the future" Ezra said somberly and looked hard at Caleb.

Caleb plucked his head and shook his head in disbelief "well I still think you are Nutz" Caleb said stubbornly and turned away from Ezra. "and if you will excuse me I need to go back to my training and to tell the guards to escort you out" Caleb still shook his head while walking slowly towards the door.

"WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN" Ezra shouted towards him which froze Caleb in his tracks and turned around "this is really serious; THE WHOLE JEDI ORDER WILL DIE IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING, BELIEVE ME I HAVE SEEN THE AFTERMATH" Ezra shouted and looked furiously and sadly at Caleb while tears gathered in his eyes. "the empire is everywhere and we rebels try our best but, but they have total dominance I the galaxy and most people are to afraid to raise a finger to help" Ezra muttered and looked down on his shoes, then he turned his back on Caleb and rubbed his eyes furiously to erase the evidence of crying. _Oh please let Kanan be okay and NOT DEAD, I really hope the team managed to rescue him or that he escaped Vader, especially now when I'm stuck in the past._ Ezra managed to make his tears under control and glanced back towards Caleb who looked stunned all over again but he also seemed to have a growing seed of belief in him

"But if you really are from the future, you must have some kind of evidence right, I mean how do you expect me to believe you otherwise" Caleb walked to a chair and a table and sat down, interlocking his hands while looking at Ezra expecting answers.

"I don't know there was a fight and…." Ezra rubbed his head and thinking furiously on how he would produce evidence of his future since he had very little personal affects. Then it dawned on him, _OH WAIT, I can use the crystal._ Ezra started to rummage in his back searching for the Jedi holocron that Kanan had given him of obi-wans speech and as a knowledge source from the deceased Jedi temple that he had used to improve his lightsaber combat. Then he brought it forward with a flourish and showed it to Caleb.

Caleb´s eyes widened "Where did you get that, only Jedi are allowed to handle those" Caleb made a grab for it but Ezra stopped him with a hand

"just watch what it has to show you" Ezra closed his eyes and reached out with the force, trying to find obi-wans speech that he wanted to show, _ahah there it is._ Then the holocron lighted up and both saw the older visage of obi-wan that started to speech

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I regret to report that both our Jedi order and the Republic has fallen with the dark shadow of the empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi, trust in the force, do not return to the temple, that time has passed and our future is uncertain, we will each be challenged, our trust, our faith, our friendships, but we must persevere and in time a new hope will emerge, May The Force be With You Always!"

Ezra couldn't help but be moved by the words and though again of Kanan and that the future may look bleak but he will od everything he can to prevent the empire form rising and to protect both thy who can't protect themselves and if he ever can find his team again to also do his best to protect them.

Caleb just sat there with big eyes still staring at the spot Obi-Wans hologram had just been.

….

"I, that is, how is that even possible, Obi-Wan looks so old, no way…. I wow" Caleb started sputtering inchoherably and shaking his head to and fro. He obviously believed Ezra now but it was a lot to take in at once.

"WAIT you can't mean that the Jedi order really died, ALL OF THEM" Caleb shot up and looked around wildly, all of a sudden, he had a lot of pent up energy that made him start to pace back and fro.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm so sorry, the Jedi were taken by surprise and didn't see it coming, I was born on the day the empire was created" Ezra said lowly.

"But some Jedi must have survived, please tell me some survived" Caleb went towards Ezra and started shaking him and looking at him imploringly.

"Yes some did survive, but Caleb they were really few, the Clones had a program and when it was activated they became machines with no free will and turned on all Jedi, they had no chance" Ezra said sadly and looked down. They both started to understand the magnitude of problem they had on their hands.

"so the clones will betray us" Caleb said softly and looked like someone had physically stabbed him in the back

"NO they won't be the clones you know anymore because of the Order 66, that Palpatine will engage or should I say the emperor" Ezra spat that last word like it was poisonous.

"So the clones have a program that would brainwash them and did you say that Palpatine was the emperor of this empire that wiped out all the Jedi" Caleb looked at Ezra numbly and his hand started to inch towards his lightsaber in an urge to destroy something.

"yes I'm afraid so" Ezra looked at Caleb lost and he didn't really have more answers than Caleb "that is why I snuck into the temple, I need more training and info on Palpatine and the Sith in order to take them down, it doesn't help that no one would believe if I said who Palpatine really were especially since he is the darling chancellor that have the Jedi council trust" Ezra said bitterly and felt stung by the whole situation. _how could a kid save the whole galaxy and the Jedi order to bot, I'm not even a fully trained Jedi yet._ Ezra started to despair especially since he didn't really know where he should start to prevent the raise of Palpatine especially since he was so powerful.

"Caleb I must be honest with you I really am a padawan from the future but my traning isn't complete and I really don't know where to start to take down palpatine." Ezra decided to be honest with caleb and hopefully he could come up with some ideas for action or to give him some advice and knowledge about the jedi temple.

"Well then I'm in the same boat as you, but one thing is for certain, you can't do this alone so I will help you" Caleb said resodely and held out his arm for a handshake.

"Really oh thank you so much" Ezra was sagging with relief of having someone believe in him and giddy with happiness that he would have someone that would help him rock the fundations of the galaxy

They shook hands and then caleb said

"Lets do this, we can take down Palpatine together"

"yes together" Ezra said happily.

 **Authors Note: Ezra hasn't realized Caleb and Kanan is supposedly the same person, but honestly Caleb and Kanan may be the same person but they have vastly different experiences and personalities so it will take a LONG time until Ezra makes the connection. Probably not until caleb gets Billbala as a master. But even then I will treat caleb and Kanan as different but similar characters were Ezra remembers Kanan as his mentor and Caleb is his friend.**


End file.
